The One Piece League
by Rasaxe
Summary: The Pokémon Master Gol D. Roger is dead and the One Piece League opens up. Follow Luffy and his adventures to becoming a Pokémon Master.
1. The One Piece League

**A couple of notes before the story start.**

**This fanfic will feature Pokémon, Devil Fruits, Haki and Fishmen. **

**There will be Pokémon of all generations in this fanfic. **

**This fanfic is rated M and will feature the deaths of Humans and Pokémon and the use of Pokémon as a source of food. **

**There will be animals from both the real world and One Piece's world.**

**All Main Characters have at least three Pokémon's chosen for them beforehand that will appear as the story process. **

**All Main Characters will only have a maximum of six Pokémon on them each. **

**All Main Characters will have one Pokémon that is close to them and will almost always be out of their Pokéball.**

**Sometimes I will ask you readers which Pokémon that Luffy or a member of his crew should catch next. **

**All Main Characters have a theme so they won't have Pokémon outside that theme. **

**The theme will be told of the chapter were their first Pokémon appear. **

**Few Pokémon of major characters will appear more than once, unless they are owned by minor characters. **

**The Pokémon's will not just know four moves but will be able to use all moves they learned. **

**This is an AU story that will happen in neither One Piece´s nor Pokémon's world but a world based on both. **

**There will be no characters from Pokémon's world other than the Pokémon themselves. **

**Most characters will be from One Piece or be OC. **

**Most pirates from One Piece will be called Travelers instead.**

**Travelers transport themselves with the use of Caravans. A Land and Sea vehicle that is made up of one or multiple wagons and dragged by Pokémon.**

**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo**

* * *

It was cold and cloud free night. The Pokémon Master Gol D. Roger and his Pokémons was dying of an unknown disease. In his final hours he broadcasted the words "Want to have what I have? Then fight your way to the top! I have left it all in One Piece!" with a giant smile on his face. The day after his death, the One Piece League opened, giving all who could gather the 8 gym badges a chance to fight The Three Powers and The Two Fist to become the Pokémon Master.

12 years went past. Many challengers had reached the One Piece League but few went past The Three Powers and no one had yet to beat one The Two Fist. In the little village of Foosha Village was a little boy, no more than 7 years old, running down the main road with his Chimchar at his side. They ran up to a place called "Party´s Bar" and loudly entered. Behind the desk stood an Audino and was putting bottles back on the shelf.

"Audino! Is Makino here?" asked the boy as he got up on a chair by the desk. Chimchar jumped up and laid itself on his head.

"I'm here." said a voice from the kitchen. A young woman came out and walked up to the boy "Hi Luffy."

"Hi Makino!" said Luffy and Chimchar waved at her. "The usual?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah!" he yelled, almost jumping out of his chair. Chimchar was jumping up and down on Luffy's head like it was saying "_Hell Yeah!_"

She just laughed and went back into the kitchen. Luffy and Chimchar was waiting for their food, when the door to the bar opened. Luffy looked to see who it was and a smile spread across his face. In the doorway stood a man with scarlet hair, three scars over his left eye and a straw hat on his head, by his side stood a Lucario with a Red Scarf tied around its neck. Under his arm was a small box.

"Shanks!" yelled Luffy, as happy as he was excited. He quickly jumped down from the chair and ran up to him. "Shanks! Battle me!"

"HA, Luffy do you think you can take on a Traveler captain on just like that?"

Shanks were a Traveler. A person who have dedicated his life to travel the roads in Caravans and train and catch Pokémon. Shanks weren't just any Traveler. He was captain for a band of Travelers was world renown. In his crew three people stood out. Yasopp and his Shiftry, Lucky Roo and his Munchlax and Benn Beckman and his Zoroark. Travelers were also not a part of the World Ministry that controlled the world and was sometime looked down on.

Luffy and Shanks had gotten up to the desk, where he put the box down, when Makino entered with two plates in her hands "Ah, captain. Will it be the usual?" she asked as she put the food in front of Luffy and Chimchar.

"Yeah and bring out all the booze. We caught some great Pokémon today and found a rare treasure so we got to celebrate." said Shanks with a smile.

All the Travelers cheered when they heard their captain and Makino and Audino began to serve of all of them drinks. Luffy and Chimchar was already a good way through their food, when Luffy raised his head and asked "Can I have some?"

Shanks looked at him and said "No way, kid!"

"Don't call me a kid! I am seven now!" yelled Luffy angry.

Chimchar looked up from his food and looked at Lucario. Lucario just shook its head and Chimchar jumped up and down, pissed off. Luffy turned back to the food, grabbed the box and looked inside.

Suddenly someone kicked the door open and everyone looked at the entrance. In the doorway stood a tall man with black hair, a black goatee and an X shaped scar above his right eye. Coiled around his neck was an Ekans, looking ready to attack. Behind him stood a big group of men, with different Fighting and/or Poisons types. The man walked up to the desk like he owned the place and said "All the booze you got." while the Ekans hissed at Audino.

Audino flinched but quickly regained its posture. Makino walked up to the man and said "Sorry but we are sold out at the moment."

The man looked around and grimaced. Shanks handed the man a bottle and said "Sorry about that. Me and my men have just bought it all. Here, it's on me."

The man took the bottle and smashed it into Shanks face. Shanks fell to the floor, his back up the desk. Makino and Audino were shocked. Luffy and Chimchar just sat there with mouths agape. Shanks Travelers looked at the man who just smashed a bottle into their captains face. Lucario didn't even flinch when his trainer was attacked.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man in a mocking tone as his Ekans hissed at Shanks. He then pulled a piece of paper out of his clothes and held it in front of Shanks. It was a bounty poster of him of 300.000.

"I am 'Poison' Higuma, the leader of the 'Fighting Bandits' and expert Poison type user. A lowly Traveler shouldn't even think he can look at me and only offer one bottle." he then turned around and he and his gang walked out the bar. When they were gone, Shanks grabbed his straw hat and burst into laughter. Soon after all the Travelers and their Pokémons follow his lead and in the corner of the bar stood Lucario and chuckled. Luffy was angry and confused. That bandit had just looked down on them and they were just laughing.

"Why the hell a you laughing!?" yelled Luffy as he stood up on his chair. Chimchar stood on Luffy's head and was shaking its fist. Shanks looked at him then turned his head to Lucario, who just shrugged. He then looked back at Luffy and said "I know how you feel, but it was just a bottle of booze, nothing more."

Luffy and Chimchar turned towards the door and Luffy yelled "I am going to kick their asses!" with Chimchar shaking its fist in agreement.

Shanks grabbed a hold of Luffy's arm "Take it easy. It's not like-" was all he said when Luffy´s arm suddenly stretched. All the Travelers spit out the booze they were drinking and was shocked to say the least. Their Pokemon was just as shocked. Lucario couldn't believe its eyes and Shanks began to say "It can't be…"

"Don't tell me…!" came from Yasopp.

Lucky Roo quickly ran up to the desk, grabbed the box and looked inside "The Gum Gum fruit is gone!"

"What!" yelled the Travelers.

Lucky Roo then made a quick sketch of a weird fruit and showed it to Luffy.

"What do you see here!?" yelled Lucky Roo.

"…Desert?" answered Luffy.

Shanks got up and grabbed Luffy's shoulders and yelled "Luffy! That was the treasure we just found! The Gum Gum fruit is a Devil Fruit that turn your body into rubber but takes away your ability to swim!"

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"You damn fool!" yelled Shanks.

Chimchar was incredible confused and looked at Lucario, who just pinch the bridge of its snout.

* * *

A couple of weeks later were Luffy running down to the fish store with Chimchar. When they entered, a Quagsire and a couple of Woopers bid him welcome. The store owner noticed him and asked "What can I get you today?"

"A couple of fish and a piece of Wailmer meat!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Oh my, your happy today." said the store owners wife.

"I have been a lot happier since I ate that fruit!"

"I can see that. How is it going on becoming a Traveler?"

"Shanks haven't been back the last couple of weeks so I haven't been able to convince him to let me join."

"That's a good thing." said a voice from the doorway.

Luffy turned around to see the village chief and his Herdier in the doorway.

"To become a Traveler will bring bad reputation to this village! The captain may be a kind man but don't let that fool you! Travelers always-" was all he said when he noticed that Luffy and Chimchar had put a finger in their ears and was sticking out their tongues. This ticked him and Herdier off.

A little while later was Luffy and Chimchar sitting in the bar and drinking apple juice. Audino was putting bottles on the shelf and Makino was wiping glasses.

"…Shanks and Lucario haven't been here a while…" said Luffy and Chimchar looked down.

"You miss them?" asked Makino and Luffy answered "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't forgiven them for the bandit incident…"

"Why not? He just turned the other cheek."

"Because there is a time where a man got to fight."

"I guess I wouldn't understand." said Makino with a sweet smile.

"Damn right you wouldn't."

"Excuse me." came from the door and Luffy and Chimchar looked to see who it was.

* * *

The village chief was reading the newspaper and Herdier was lying by his feet, when Makino and Audino barged in and yelled "Chief!"

"What is wrong Makino?"

"Luffy have been kidnapped by bandits!"

In the middle of the town square circled the bandits around a beaten up Luffy. Chimchar was being beaten down by a couple of Machops and Croagunks. Luffy and Chimchar got up again and tried to fight back but Luffy was kicked in the face by Higuma, who stepped on his head to hold him down and Chimchar was whipped by Ekans, who afterwards used **Wrap** to try and squeeze Chimchar to death.

"A Devil Fruit user, huh. We can probably sell him to a circus for a nice prize." said Higuma.

"What about his Pokemon?" asked a bandit.

"Ekans need a snack." answered Higuma before he and his men burst into laughter.

"Apologies! NOW!" yelled Luffy angrier than before.

Higuma just looked at him and asked "Why should I do that? I just said the truth."

"Don't demean Shanks ever again!" yelled Luffy.

_Flashback 10 min earlier_

_The bandits were loud and obnoxious. They drank the booze like it was free and yelled a lot of bullshit._

"_Those Travelers!" began Higuma "Are nothing but shit! They actually capture Pokémon to sell them legally! Why would they go to the White Market when the Black Market brings in so much more cash!? And their Pokémons! They looked weak as hell!"_

_The bandits began to belittle Shanks and his Travelers and it became too much for Luffy and Chimchar. They both stood up on their chairs and Luffy yelled "Don't talk down on Shanks, you shit faces!"_

_The bandits stopped drinking and looked at Luffy and Higuma said "What did you call us…"_

_End of flashback_

Luffy was struggling getting the foot of his face and Higuma just pressed him down harder when a voice yelled "STOP THIS! Please…"

Higuma looked over to where the voice came from and saw the village chief, his Herdier, Makino and her Audino. The Herdier walked up to Ekans and Chimchar and growled at Ekans, who tighten its grip on Chimchar. Then the village chief and Herdier did something unexpected. They got on their knees and put their head on the ground. The chief then begged "We will pay, just release Luffy and Chimchar!"

"As one would expect, the elders know how to handle this situation. But it's too late! This brat really pisses me off!" said Higuma as he stomped on Luffy's head.

"It's your own fault, you shitty baboon!" yelled Luffy.

Higuma drew his saber and said "Very well, I'm not going to sell you! Instead I'm going to kill you! Ekans! Swallow up!"

The blade slowly descended towards Luffy's throat and Ekans opened its mouth real wide to swallow Chimchar, when a voice said "I was wondering why no one was welcoming our return…"

Makino and the chief turned to see Shanks, now wearing a black cape, and Lucario walk pass them. Behind them were all of Shanks Travelers and their Pokémons, looking ready to fight. Shanks smiled and said "Hey Luffy. Didn't you say that you would kick their asses?"

"Sh-shut up!" yelled Luffy.

"Traveler… why are you here? Are you interested to buy this kid from me?"

Shanks just walked towards him until a bandit put a gun to his temple and said "Do you think we are playing around here?" the bandit's Croagunk stood next to Lucario with **Brick Break **ready.

"Well since you pulled out a gun, I guess not." said Shanks calmly. Lucario just closed its eyes and smiled.

**BANG! **The bandit was shot in the head by Lucky Roo and fell to the ground. The bandit's Croagunk was crushed by Munchlax's **Body Slam** and died on the spot.

The other bandits and their Pokémon flinched by this action and one of them began yelling "N…now you have done it!"

"You bastards! That was dirty!" yelled another.

"Dirty? Come on, it's not like we are saints." said Benn.

"Now listen here!" said Shanks "The people in front of you are Travelers!"

"Shut up you sleazy dog!" yelled a bandit.

"You can whip food or rum at me… or even spit on me! I'll laugh it off! But…" began Shanks before giving the bandits a dark glare "I don't care what your reasons you have! I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends!" Lucario turned an equally dark glare towards Ekans, making the Pokémon shake with fear.

Higuma began to laugh "Hahaha, a bunch of Travelers who believe them above us of the Black Market wants to fight!? Men! Destroy them!"

The bandits drew their weapons and their Pokémon readied their attacks as they charged Shanks. Shanks and Lucario was just about to step forward when a hand stopped them.

"I'll take care of this." said Benn before ordering Zoroark "**Night Slash.**"

Benn took his rifle and charged the bandits together with Zoroark and in the blink of an eye, laid all the bandits and their Pokémon's on the ground, beaten to a pulp and slashed up. Benn pointed his rifle at Higuma and Zoroark readied **Dark Pulse **and aimed at Ekans.

"If you want to fight us you'll have to bring at a fleet of Caravans worth of men with you." Benn said while lighting a cigarette. Higuma panicked and yelled "W-wait, the brat messed with us first!"

"It doesn't matter. After all there is are bounty on your head." said Shanks.

Higuma stood frozen a second before throwing a Pokéball in the air and out of it jumped a Koffing that used **Smoke Screen**. The smoke was dense and no one could see anything before it cleared. When the smoke was gone so was Higuma, Ekans, Luffy and Chimchar.

"Dammit, he got away with Luffy and Chimchar! Everyone split up and search!" ordered Shanks.

2 kilometers from the village is there a big lake. Higuma had sailed out on the lake with Luffy and Chimchar and his Ekans was once again coiled around his neck.

"I have heard that Devil Fruit users can't swim and I believe Fire type Pokémon is weak to Water. Let's see how you guys handle a little swim." Higuma said before throwing Luffy and Chimchar overboard.

Luffy and Chimchar did their best to stay afloat while Higuma just laughed from the boat. Ekans then sensed something and turned its head. Behind the boat had a Gyarados swam up and attacked. In one bite was Higuma, Ekans and the boat crushed between its fangs. It then noticed Luffy and Chimchar and commenced the attack.

**Chomp! **It bites down but it didn't reach its target. Shanks and Lucario had intercepted it and was helping Luffy and Chimchar stay afloat.

"Get lost!" said Shanks as he and Lucario glared at the Gyarados. It began to shake as the two stared it down. It turned around and dived away. Shanks turned his head to Luffy, who was crying in his chest.

"Thanks for sticking up for us." said Shanks "Makino told us what happened and why they took you."

Luffy was still crying and so was Chimchar who looked at Shanks.

"Come on, boys don't cry."

"But…" began Luffy "Shanks your arm!"

The Gyarados had taken Shanks left arm. The blood was flowing out and the water turned crimson.

"It's just an arm… It means nothing as long as you are alive."

Luffy and Chimchar cried a long time after that.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Shanks and his Travelers decided it was time to move on.

"You are really leaving?" asked Luffy as he and Chimchar looked as the Travelers and their Pokémons was loading the Caravan.

"Yeah, we have been here for a long time. It's time to move on." answered Shanks as he and Lucario oversaw the process. "Are you upset?"

"Yeah, but now I want to be a Traveler captain instead of being your underling."

"Dahahaha, you? Captain of a band of Travelers? Like hell that will happen."

"It will happen! And when it does I will have a crew stronger than yours and then I'll beat the One Piece League and become the Pokémon Master!" yelled Luffy.

"I see, then…" said Shanks as he removed his straw hat and put it on Luffy's head. Lucario untied its Red Scarf and tied it around Chimchars neck. Luffy and Chimchar was crying when Shanks said "Take these gifts from us. It's my favorite hat and Lucario's favorite scarf. When you become a great Traveler in the future then give them back, ok?"

He then walked up to his Caravan and Benn said "They will become big in time."

"Of course they will. They remind me of my captain." Shanks said with a smile.

Luffy and Chimchar was waving their hands wildly, crying, when the Caravan drove off. 10 years later would their journey begin.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I would like to read what you guys think about this story, so leave a Review. I will follow the storyline of One Piece but try to be as original as possible and create a new story. I will not change the order that the crew appear in, but I will try to change the reason and cause they join for.**

**Luffy´s theme is Fighting so all his Pokémon will either be Fighting types or physical strong.**

**If you have a question then send me a PM or write a Review and I will answer as well as I can.**


	2. Saving Togepi

It was a warm summer morning when a boy with a straw hat and his Monferno with a Red Scarf around its neck, chose to leave their village and become Travelers. The village's chief, its villagers and their Pokémons all stood outside and bid them farewell.

"I can't believe he is going" said Makino as Audino waved them goodbye.

"Hmp, he is going to be the disgrace of this village" said the chief as he patted Stoutland's head.

"Good luck!" yelled the owner of the fish shop as his Quagsire waved and the Woopers jumped up and down.

The boy walked to the nearby lake and yelled "Get out here you damn fish!"

Rising out of the water was a Gyarados and it looked at the boy and his Pokémon.

"Remember us?" asked the boy and he readied a punch. The Monferno fist began to shine light blue and it also readied a punch.

The Gyarados charged forward and readied **Bite** to eat them. Just as it closed on them the boy yelled "**Gum Gum Pistol!**" and punch out. The arm stretched and sent a fist colliding with the Gyarados face and sent it flying back over. The Monferno then disappeared and reappeared over Gyarados and punched it so hard that it crashed against the water's surface and made a big wave across the lake. The Monferno then used Gyarados as a stepping pad and jumped back on land.

The boy took out a Pokéball and threw it. It hit the Gyarados and bounced back towards land. It opened up and absorbed the Pokémon before landing on the ground. It shook for a little while but then stood still. The boy grabbed the ball and grinned. He threw his hands into the air and yelled "I will become the Pokémon Master!"

* * *

Luffy and Monferno was walking through a forest while humming a little song. "The islands in the south~ are warm~ Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~"

"Help me!"

Luffy and Monferno looked to where the voice came from and saw a pink haired boy with glasses running towards them. In his arms was something that appeared to be an egg. The boy ran up to them and yelled "Please help me! They are going to take my Pokémon!"

"There he is!" yelled a voice and four men came running towards them. By their sides was four Pokémons.

Luffy and Monferno quickly got ready to fight and when the men came close, attacked they and in the blink of an eye were the men and their Pokémons down for the count. The boy stood there unbelieving of what just happened. One person and his Pokémon just took down four people and their Pokémons in a second.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Future Pokémon Master!" Luffy answered with a grin on his face.

"Pokémon Master!?" yelled the boy in disbelief.

"What is this?" asked a voice.

Luffy and Monferno looked towards the voice and saw a really obese lady. She was carrying a large iron mace and had a Purugly by her side. She looked around and asked "Are you the one who took down my men?"

The boy froze up when he saw her and yelled "'Iron Mace' Alvida!"

"Who is she?" asked Luffy.

"Who is she! She is a criminal with a 150.000 dollar bounty and she is a Black Market dealer!"

"Oh, so we have someone with information here!" said Alvida "Hand the rare Pokémon! Now!"

"No! You can't take Togepi!" yelled the boy.

"What! She is the one after your Pokémon!?" yelled Luffy.

"Y-yeah…" said the boy, not knowing how he didn't figure that out.

"Enough talk! I'm taking both of your Pokémons!" yelled Alvida as she swung the iron mace at the boy.

The mace fell at him but Luffy pushed the boy away and took the hit. The boy cried, Alvida smirked and Monferno looked on before a smirk crept on Luffy's face.

"Sorry" he said "I am made of rubber!"

"What!" yelled Alvida as the mace bounced back. Luffy looked at Monferno and said "**Mach Punch**"

Alvida ordered Purugly "**Shadow Claw!**" and readied another swing. She swung but Luffy dodged and sent her flying into a tree with a punch. Purugly tried to attack but too late. Monferno sent it flying into its owner with its attack and knocked it out.

The boy was stunned to say the least. They just took down a team that was worth 150.000 dollars with one punch each.

Luffy turned to the boy and asked "What's your name?"

The boy smiled and said "Coby"

* * *

It was evening and Luffy and Coby had set up camp for the night at the edge of the forest and was now looking for food. Coby returned to camp with fruits and berries and began to prepare them.

"Oy, Coby!"

Coby looked over and saw Luffy and Monferno. Luffy was dragging a boar he had hunted down and Monferno was carrying a couple of Pidgeys.

"We got a boar and some Pidgeys! What did you get?"

"Some fruit and berries"

"Yosh, lets cook them and eat them!"

"Sorry I can't eat the Pidgeys"

"Why not?"

"Because I think it is wrong to eat Pokémon"

"But, you can eat the boar?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because it's an animal"

"What's the difference?" asked Luffy.

"You don't know?" asked Coby.

"No"

"The difference a three main things. 1: animals cannot be caught with Pokéballs"

"Really"

"2: Animals can't evolve like Pokémons can"

"Ok"

"And 3: is about Devil Fruits. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah, I've eaten one"

"Good, now…. WHAT!"

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit and became a rubber man" said Luffy as he stretched his cheeks.

"Amazing… well 3: is that if a Pokémon eats a Devil Fruit they will die"

"What! Why?"

"Experts don't exactly know the cause yet, but they say the death is similar to when a Devil Fruit user eats another Devil Fruit"

"I see… so the reason is a mystery!"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Let's eat!"

Coby gave up on trying explaining it to Luffy and helped him cook the meal. During dinner, while Coby was spoon feeding his Togepi, asked Luffy "Where did you get Togepi?"

"You want to know?"

"Yeah"

"A couple of years back I chose I to join the Grand Leaguers"

"Who?"

"The Grand Leaguers. They are an army under the World Ministry that has the power to arrest criminal of the Black Market. You can say that they are Special Forces against the Travelers of the Black Market"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by the 'Travelers'?"

"You don't know? Over the last 10 years have the activity of Travelers on the Market has multiplied by 10"

"I would never go to the Black Market!"

"Wait you are a Traveler?"

"Yeah and I'm proud of it!"

"I see. Well Alvida that you just took out was a Traveler and she uses the Black Market to do business"

"Wow, things really have changed, huh"

"Yeah, but back to the subject. The Grand Leaguers are usually called 'Leaguers' and stand for the security of the different leagues like the One Piece League. Almost all Gym Leaders are members of the Grand Leaguers, with the few exceptions"

"What about Togepi?"

"What… oh right. I forgot. Well, when I decided I would become a Leaguer, my Uncle was so proud that he bought a Pokémon egg on the White Market. When he gave it to me I couldn't believe my eyes. The egg hatched in my hands and out of it came Togepi. It was like he was meant to be my Pokémon"

"Shishishi, that's a nice story"

"Yeah"

The night went on and they talked about different things.

* * *

The next morning they took off to the nearest town with Coby leading the way. The reached Pyrite Town when it was noon. The town looked a little rough and was hosting a Gym.

"There is a Gym in this town?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, it is a pre-Gym meant to qualify people to the One Piece League and the Black Sword League. When you beat all pre-Gyms then you can start to fight through the Gyms for the One Piece League"

"You have to get badges to get the right to fight to gain the right to enter the One Piece League?"

"Wha… yeah, it's to control the amount of trainers that want to enter one of these two leagues. Don't worry, there are only three pre-Gyms"

When they neared the pre-Gym saw they a riot in front of its gates. They walked up to the people and asked one what had happened.

"What happened!" yelled the man angrily "Just look for yourselves!"

He pointed towards the courtyard and Luffy and Coby looked. In the middle of the courtyard was a man tied to a cross. The man was wearing a black bandana and a white shirt. His torso was badly injured and had received no treatment.

"What did he do to be treated like that?" asked Coby, horrified by the sight.

"He won" answered the man.

"What!"

"He won against the Leader of this pre-Gym or he would have if Morgan didn't pull a dirty trick!"

"Morgan?" asked Luffy.

"'Axe-Hand' Morgan. He is a strong man and is suited to be a fighter for both the One Piece League and the Black Sword League. The problem is his pride. When that man fought Morgan was Morgan overwhelmed. He got Morgan down on his last Pokémon and what did Morgan do? He attacked a member of the audience!"

"What!"

"That's right and do you know what that young man did!? He jumped in front of the attack and took the blow! He was ready to sacrifice himself for a complete stranger!"

"Who is he?" asked Coby.

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"'The Dragon Hunter'!" yelled Coby.

"Who's he?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy! He is a monster! They say that he fights fully evolved Dragon-Type Pokémons with swords alone!"

"Cool!"

"But what are he doing out in the courtyard like that?"

"Morgan put him there to put an example of what happens if you cross him!" said the man.

Suddenly a gunshot could be heard. The man, Luffy and Coby looked towards the gate and saw a group of armed soldiers with black and white uniforms standing in the gateway. Before them were a couple of Growlithes growling at the rioters. They began aim on the rioters and one of them yelled "People of Pyrite Town! Return to your homes, now!"

"You can't do this!" yelled a man in the crowd.

"That man is a hero! At least treat his wounds!" yelled a woman.

"Leave now or we will be forced to open fire!" yelled the soldier.

"Go to hell!" yelled the man Luffy and Coby had talked to.

"Is there a problem?" asked a voice and the soldiers and rioters all froze up. Behind the soldiers stood a very tall muscular man with short blonde hair, an iron jaw and axe for his right hand.

The soldier slowly turned around and said "No Captain Morgan. They were just about to leave"

"Good. Now, there is just one problem."

"W-what is it?"

"I told you to call me Leader!" yelled Morgan as he swung his axe-arm and cut the soldier in half.

The crowd began to scream and run for their lives. The pre-Gym Leader had gone nuts. Soon not a soul stood in front of the pre-Gym and Morgan seemed satisfied.

"Now…" he began "Is there anymore troubles?"

"NO LEADER, NO!" yelled the remaining soldiers.

"Good" said Morgan as he returned inside.

Behind a nearby building were Luffy, Monferno, Coby and Togepi hiding out.

"Why didn't you let me take him down!?" asked Luffy, angry as hell.

"That would have been stupid! He would have made you a wanted man and you would never be able to enter the One Piece League!" answered Coby.

"Still…!"

"Can you do it?" asked a voice.

"Who's there!" asked Coby and from behind a trashcan stepped a little girl out.

"The name is Rika. Can you really do it?" she asked Luffy.

"Of course!"

Rika looked at him a while and then turned around and said "Then follow me"

* * *

**Hi everyone. I will just say that the One Piece League will sometimes be referred as OPL and the Black Sword League, BSL.**

**If you have a Question then send me a PM and I will answer.**


	3. Zoro and Pokémon

Luffy, Monferno and Coby, who carried Togepi, followed Rika down a dark alley behind the pre-Gym.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Coby.

"To a friend" answered Rika.

"Who?"

"You'll see"

Rika then stopped up and turned around before saying "I should tell you the plan"

"Please do" said Luffy.

"Ok, the first step is to break in to the pre-Gym"

"How are we going to do that!" asked Coby.

"I got that covered. Second, you need to retrieve Zoro's weapons and Pokémon"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I owe him that"

"What do you mean?"

"You have heard what Morgan did, right?"

"Yeah, he attacked a member of the audience" said Coby.

"I was that member"

"What!" said both Luffy and Coby. Monferno looked at her in shock and Togepi didn't understand what was happening.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Zoro, I would have been dead! Now he has been hanging there for nine days without food or treatment!"

"I see" said Luffy as he and Monferno nodded in agreement.

"Ok I understand now. What is the third step?" asked Coby.

"To save Zoro and defeat Morgan!" yelled Rika as she threw her fist into the air. Luffy, Monferno and Togepi soon followed her lead.

"That's it!" yelled Coby.

"Don't worry, we got a powerful ally on the inside" said Rika before walking up to a wall and knock three times. The wall then opened up and out came a man wearing a suit and had oval-shaped blonde hair. By his side was a Whismur.

"Rika!" he said "What are you doing here! If father sees you…"

"I know, am dead. I found someone strong to help us"

"Them? Are you sure…"

"You know that Morgan have to be taken down as soon as possible! It is now or never!"

"I know" said the man before he turned to Luffy and Coby "My name is Helmeppo and I'm Morgan's son"

"You're what!" yelled Coby.

"Ssshh, be quiet. Follow me" said Helmeppo as he turned and walked into the secret passage. Luffy and Monferno followed and Coby was reluctant at first but followed in after them.

"Good luck!" yelled Rika as the wall closed again.

* * *

They had been running for the last ten minutes when Coby asked "Why are you helping us?"

Helmeppo stopped up and was quiet a while before saying "Because am ashamed…"

"Why?"

"Because my father has gone over the line! It was ok when he would look down on them who lost to him, but to attack someone in the audience just so he would win a match! That is disgraceful!" said Helmeppo as tears began to fall.

Coby looked at Helmeppo feeling sorry for him. Luffy walked up to Helmeppo and put a hand on his shoulder. Helmeppo looked at Luffy. Luffy flashed a giant smile and said "Let's go and kick your dad's ass!"

They ran down the corridor till they reached a staircase. They climbed the stairs and ran down another corridor. Helmeppo stopped up when he saw a Leaguer down the corridor guarding a door.

"It's there dad keeps Pokémons and other stuff" said Helmeppo.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Coby.

"We knock him out!" said Luffy but was stopped by Helmeppo.

"I have a better idea. Follow me" said Helmeppo as he walked up to the guard.

When the guard noticed them, he saluted Helmeppo and yelled "H-Helmeppo sir! What are you doing here!?"

"Oh you know" said Helmeppo in a high society voice "I just came to retrieve the Dragon Hunter's Pokémon and swords for the sale"

"What sale?" asked the soldier.

"What! You don't you know? What kind of lazy bum was supposed to tell you? Doesn't matter. Just open up and let us in"

"You know I can't do that"

Helmeppo grabbed the soldier's collar and yelled "Do you know who I am!? I am Leader Morgan's son! If you don't open that door and let us in then I will tell my father and tell him to set you up beside Roronoa!"

"I-I'm sorry sir! I'll open it right away!"

Helmeppo let go of the collar and said "Good, now get me a latte"

"Sir?"

"Get. Me. A latte. The ones you can get on the other side of town. Hurry up or should I call father?"

"No sir! Right away sir!" yelled the soldier before running off. Helmeppo turned towards Luffy and received a fist to the face. Helmeppo fell to the ground and Luffy yelled "You bastard! What the hell are doing, selling Zoro's Pokémon and swords!?"

Luffy was about to hit him again but Monferno and Coby held him back.

"Luffy! He just acted to get the guard away!" yelled Coby.

"What? Oh, I see. Sorry about that"

"It's ok. I have treated a lot of the men like that so I probably deserved it" said Helmeppo.

Luffy helped him up and they entered the room. Inside the room were several big shelves with Pokéballs on them. The shelves reached the celling and were almost half as long as the room itself. In the other end of the room were racks of confiscated weapons lined up. Luffy and the other chose to split up in two groups. One of Coby, Togepi and Whismur, the second of Luffy, Monferno and Helmeppo.

Luffy's team searched the Pokéballs for Zoro's Pokémon and Coby's team was looking for Zoro's swords.

"Is it this one?" asked Luffy, while holding up a Pokéball.

"No, not that one" answered Helmeppo.

Luffy put the ball back, moved to the next one, grabbed it and asked "Is it this one?"

"No, not that one"

Luffy then moved to the next one "Is it this one?"

"No"

Luffy then moved to the next "Is it—"

"I will give you a description so please stop asking!"

Meanwhile Coby and Togepi followed Whismur because it was the only one who knew what Zoro's swords looked like.

* * *

15 minutes went past and they didn't find what they were looking for until "Is it this one?"

"Come on. Don't start that agai- yes, yes it is!" shouted Helmepo when he turned around.

"Monferno found it" said Luffy happily.

"Well, it seems like the monkey does a better job than you"

"Shishishi… HEY!" yelled Luffy while Monferno was rolling around laughing.

Coby then came running up to them while carrying three swords.

"You found them!" said Helmeppo.

"Yeah, but which is Zoro's?" asked Coby.

Suddenly they heard someone shout "Present arms!" out in the courtyard.

They ran out of the storage room and up to closes window to see what was happening. Out in the courtyard stood Morgan with ten armed men in front of him, all of them aiming at Zoro.

"They are going to execute him!" yelled Coby.

"What are we going to do!? We can't get down there in time and even if we could then it wouldn't stop my father!" yelled Helmeppo.

Luffy grabbed the three swords and strapped them to his back. He then took the Pokéball and ordered "Monferno! **Flame Wheel!**"

* * *

Down in the courtyard was Zoro glaring at his executioners and thinking "_So this is it, huh…_"

"Present arms!" shouted Morgan and the soldiers presented their weapons.

"_I thought at least that I would fall in battle with 'him'_"

"Take aim!"

"_Sorry Kuina. Looks like I will join you soon_"

"Fir-" was Morgan about to shout when an explosion occurred on the first floor of the pre-Gym. Out of the smoked jumped two things out. The first was a rolling fireball that stopped rotating mid-air and landed on the ground as a Monferno. The second thing was a boy with a straw hat and three swords strapped to his back. The boy landed on the ground and flashed a giant smile at Zoro.

"W-who are you?" asked Zoro.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Future Pokémon Master!" said Luffy as he turned around to face Zoro.

The soldiers looked at the boy and one of them asked "W-what should we do, Leader?"

"Shoot him" said Morgan coldly. The soldiers aimed at Luffy and opened fire.

Luffy turned around the second the bullets hit him and he was about to fall, when he stomped the ground.

The bullets bounced back, with one of them grazing Morgan's cheek bone. The bullets forced the soldiers to take cover.

Zoro was stunned by what just happened and asked "What are you!"

"No time for that. Which of these Katanas are yours?" asked Luffy as he held the swords out.

Zoro looked at the weapons and said "All three of them are mine. I use three sword style and fight by my Pokémon's side"

"Cool!" shouted Luffy.

Meanwhile was the soldiers getting back up and was just looking at the scene before them.

"What is he?" asked a soldier.

"T-the bullets… they bounced back" said another.

"Get yourselves together men!" roared Morgan "It doesn't matter what he is! All that matters is that he is to be executed! Understood!"

"Yes leader yes!" shouted the soldiers. One of them turned his head and shouted "L-Leader! Look!"

Morgan looked towards the cross and saw Luffy fumbling with the ropes. He then heaved a lot of air in and roared "Get your asses out here and kill these brats!"

Out of the pre-Gym came several soldiers running out into the courtyard and surrounded Luffy, Monferno and Zoro. All the soldiers drew their swords and called out their Growlithes. Morgan looked around and ordered "Kill them!"

The soldiers charged them and ordered their Pokémons to use **Fire Fang**. Luffy was still fumbling with the ropes when Zoro yelled "Give me my swords!"

The soldiers and their Pokémons were closing in.

"What!" shouted Luffy.

The soldiers and their Pokémons were almost in range.

"Just do it! And free my Pokémon!"

The soldiers and the Growlithes were just to attack when…

"**Ryūsō Tatsumaki*!**"

A raging tornado of light green energy sent both soldier and Pokémon alike high up into the air. The source of this tornado was Zoro with a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. Behind him, facing the other way was a Gabite, with both its claws shining light green, glaring at everyone around it. The remaining soldiers and Pokémons stood paralyzed with fear as their comrades rained from the sky.

Zoro pointed one his swords at Morgan. Gabite did the same with its claws and Zoro said "Now it is time for pay back!"

Morgan glared at Zoro a while before he threw three Pokéballs. Out of them came a Hariyama, a Donphan and an Exploud. Zoro glared at Morgan before yelling "Hey, Luffy right!?"

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy.

"Take care of fat ass and the one with the trunk!"

"What?"

"Take care of the Hariyama and the Donphan!"

"Oh, ok!"

Luffy and Monferno charged Hariyama and Donphan, grabbed one of them each and dragged them away from the others. Zoro turned to Morgan and Exploud and said "Now where did we come from?"

* * *

Luffy and Monferno dragged the Pokémon on to the main street of the town and threw them a couple of meters in front of them. The town folks noticed Luffy and began to gather around them.

Hariyama charged using **Arm Thrust** and attacked Luffy, but Luffy grabbed its wrists and twisted his own arms. Donphan used **Rollout** to charge Monferno, but Monferno used **Close Combat** and dodge the attack and initiated an attack.

"**Gum Gum Hammer!**" yelled Luffy as he threw Hariyama up into the air and slammed it into the ground. Monferno charged Donphan and delivered five kicks and seven punches to Donphan's weak spots in the span of a couple of seconds. Both Pokémons was knocked out and the crowed were stunned.

"Incredible" said a man.

"Amazing" came from a woman.

Luffy looked around and then yelled "Let's go see Zoro kick Morgan's ass!" and the crowed exploded in cheers.

* * *

**Hi everyone. **

**Zoro's Pokémons will be Dragon Types or dragon like Pokémon. All three Pokémons I have planned for him will be pseudo-legendarys when fully evolved.**

**The * section**

**Ryūsō Tatsumaki means Dragon Claw Tornado.**

**If you have a question then send me a PM (Private Message)**


	4. Morgan Down

Zoro looked on as Luffy and Monferno dragged away the two Pokémons and then turned towards Morgan and said "Now where did we come from?"

"Ngh" came from Morgan before he and Exploud charged them. Morgan raised his axe-hand and swung it at Zoro, who easily blocked it. Exploud tried to use **Pound** to take down Gabite but was stopped when Gabite counterattacked with **Dual Chop**. Morgan and his Pokémon was thrown back and knocked down to on ground. Morgan tried to think up a strategy when he heard sounds from the gates. He looked over to see a huge crowd of people lead by Luffy entering the gates.

"_What! He defeated them! Impossible! Even alone, they should be unbeatable!_" was Morgan thinking "_Maybe I can use this to my advantage_"

Morgan looked around on the people that began to surround him and Zoro's battle and saw Rika.

"_Her!_" thought Morgan and ordered "Exploud! Use **Hyper Voice** on that girl!"

Exploud turned towards Rika and fired the hyper-sonic attack at her.

"No!" shouted Zoro

Zoro quickly jumped in front of the attack and closed his eyes, ready to take on the attack.

"_He, not again_" thought Zoro when he heard someone yell "Idiot!"

Luffy tackled Zoro away from the attack and shouted "Gum Gum Ballon!" before inflating his body and he took the attack head on. The **Hyper Voice** was absorbed by Luffy's rubber body. When the attack ended, Luffy returned to normal but shook violently.

"A-are you ok?" asked Zoro.

"I-I am-am f-fi-fine. N-n-now ki-kick h-hi-his a-a-ass-s-s!" said Luffy, still shacking.

Zoro smiled and turned to Morgan. Morgan was sweating heavily together with Exploud. Zoro and Gabite began to smirk at the sight.

"Let's do it" said Zoro and black and blue flames began to emit from the corner of Gabite's mouth. Zoro got into a stance and charged Morgan and Exploud. Gabite fired a black and blue fireball which began to gather around Zoro.

"**Ryuu no Ikari*: Oni Giri!**"

**Slash!** Zoro slashed Morgan and Exploud and sent flying them high into the air. They fell towards the ground as black and blue flames began to envelop them. They crashed on the ground, causing the earth to shatter. When the flames died down, people could see the unconscious bodies of Morgan and Exploud and burst into cheers. The soldiers looked who was conscious looked at their defeated captains body and joined the cheers of the people.

* * *

Three days later was the town up and running again. Helmeppo had announced his involvement in taking Morgan down and told the people that he would join the Leaguers in atonement. Morgan was put in a high security cell in the pre-Gym's basement together with Exploud until they could be sent to a prison. Zoro was shipped to the local clinic and had slept there the last three days. And Luffy? He and Coby were staying at the local tavern that Rika's family owned. Rika's mother let them stay for free since Luffy saved Rika's life and even tolerated Luffy's insatiable hunger.

Luffy and Coby decided that today they would visit Zoro at the clinic and Moneferno and Togepi agreed with them. On the way was everyone waving to them and calling them heroes. When they entered the clinic saw they the doctor.

"Hi doc!" shouted Luffy.

"Hello doctor" said Coby.

"Oh you two. You're here to see Zoro,right?" asked the doctor.

"Of course!" shouted Luffy with a grin.

"Please be quiet. He can get visitors now. In fact, he can go home now if he wanted to"

"Seriously?" asked Coby.

"Yeah. He has an amazing body to take on such a powerful attack, have it untreated for over a week and then recover in the span of a few days"

"That is amazing!" said Coby.

"Well you are here to see him. Follow me"

They followed the doctor down a corridor till they reached a door guarded by two soldiers that saluted them. They entered the room to see Zoro gently stroking Gabite's forehead. He noticed the two visitors and greeted them.

"Hi"

"Hi Zoro" said Luffy.

Monferno walked up to Gabite and greeted it. Gabite looked at Monferno a while before giving Monferno an acknowledging nod. Luffy took a chair and sat next to Zoro's bed. Coby sat Togepi down and took a chair next to Luffy. Togepi decided to play tag with Moneferno and Gabite and made Gabite it. Gabite didn't get what he should do but chased them regardless.

Zoro was quiet a while before asking "Why are you here?"

"There are some things I want to ask you" said Luffy.

"Like what?"

"What were those attacks you did? The ones where you attacked together with your Pokémon like that tornado"

"You don't know what combo attacks are?" asked Zoro.

"Combo attacks?"

"Let me explain that" said Coby. "Combo attacks are attacks where you combine the attacks of two or more attacks. It is usual used by two or more Pokémons but there is cases were one Pokémon is able to use these combos"

"It's not only Pokémon who can do it. Humans are also capable to execute these attacks together with a Pokémon" said Zoro.

"But that takes incredible strength and stamina. There is only one league in the world that where it is a requirement" added Coby.

"Which one?" asked Luffy.

"The Black Sword League" answered Zoro "All of its members are people who have fought the Three Powers and have taking one or more members down. Its champion is a swordsman who holds the title of the world greatest and fought almost equal with one of the Two Fist. I am after the BSL and I will win it"

"Amazing! So that's why you challenged Morgan! I thought I might have gotten a rival!"

"Rival?" asked Zoro.

"If you were after the One Piece League then I wouldn't be able to ask you this!"

"Ask me what?"

"Join my crew" said Luffy.

"What!" said Zoro and Coby. The Pokémons stopped playing and looked at Luffy.

"I'm a Traveler and I need a crew to follow me on the empty road"

Zoro looked at Luffy a while before saying "On one condition"

* * *

Luffy and Zoro walked towards the forest on the outskirt of town and their Pokémon was following them intently. Coby was walking a few meters behind them while holding Togepi closely. He couldn't believe that Zoro's condition was to "measure" Luffy's strength in a battle. Coby had agreed to watch over the fight but he was scarred to think what would happen if they fought.

Inside the forest found they a big clearing and decided that it would be the place where the battle would take place. They got ready and Coby asked "Are you ready!?"

"Ready!" shouted both of them and a powerful aura filled the clearing.

"Begin!" shouted Coby and the combatants charged each other.

Hours went by and Coby and Togepi was paralyzed with terror and a feeling that said "If you move, you will die"

The trees around the clearing were being knocked over, sliced to shreds, uprooted and used as both shields and weapons. The ground became crushed, slashed apart and burnt. The battle continued into the forest where everything that got in the way was sliced up, crushed to bits or set aflame. The battle ended at sunset. Both men and Pokémons had bruised and cuts all over their bodies and both team fell back over in fatigue.

"Hey, Luffy!" said Zoro.

"Yeah!" came from Luffy.

"You are strong. To become Pokémon Master, you got a chance. Just don't get in the way of my dream, captain"

"Shishishishi" laughed Luffy.

Coby finally snapped out of his state of terror and would have smiled if he weren't busy with calling the Leaguers to stop the forest fire they had caused.

* * *

A week went by. Luffy and Zoro were giving a big ticket for causing the fire and was asked to pay in some way. Luffy chose to give them the Gyarados he caught and they sold it on the White Market. The money they received covered the ticket for both Luffy and Zoro so they were free to go.

"What a mess" said Coby, glad that it was over.

"Yeah" said Luffy nonchalant.

"I just join up and we get a ticket. Good work captain" said Zoro.

"How is it my fault?"

"You are the one who used fire attacks!"

"Oh yeah. Shishishishi, Coby. When are you going to join the Leagues?"

"Huh, well today actually" said Coby nervously.

"Good. I actually think it is time to move on then"

"What! Why!?" asked Coby.

"Because we have been here a long time and we are Travelers, we go were the road takes us"

Coby looked down but understood what he meant and bid them farewell.

Coby and Togepi walked to the pre-Gym and entered. Behind the counter sat the new commanding officer of the facility. He noticed Coby walking up to him and asked "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to become a Leaguer!" said Coby loudly and saluted the officer. The officer looked at him before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Coby.

"Sign this and you will begin training tomorrow"

Coby was more than delighted of hearing that and signed the paper and was just about to leave when the officer then said "One moment"

Coby turned back around and listened.

"You are friend with Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, right?"

"Sir Yes sir!" answered Coby.

"Next time you see them could you then tell them to come by?"

"They are actually leaving town right now, sir!"

"What!" yelled the officer and grabbed the radio "To all men! Prepare 'that'!"

* * *

At the edge of town were Luffy, Monferno, Zoro and Gabite just about to leave when they heard someone yell "Wait!"

They turned around and saw Coby with Togepi in his arms, running towards them before stopping up to catch his breath.

"Coby? What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

Coby pointing down the street and said "Look"

They looked down the street and saw several soldiers marching towards them. Around them were town's folks walking. When the soldiers were in front of them, they stopped up.

"What's this?" asked Zoro.

Two soldiers stepped aside and from behind them came the commanding officer. He looked at them a while before saying "Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro! You have earned an honor and a reward!"

Luffy and Zoro looked at the officer with smiles on their faces.

"First!" said the officer and the soldiers brought out a vehicle. It was a four wheeled one man vehicle with its underside resembling the underside of a boat. Attached to it were a two wheeled cart that had a similar underside and was filled with supplies. "This is a Trampler! A vehicle used for travel on the land and over lakes. We have added a cart full of supplies and this!" he said and handed Luffy a card.

"What's this?" asked Luffy.

"It is a White Market card! It allows the owner to sell Pokémons on the White Market! We took the liberty to register your official Travelers Mark on it! We hope it's to your liking!" said the officer.

"Shishishi, sure is!" said Luffy as he looked at the straw hat wearing skull on the card.

"Second!" said the Officer and a soldier came carrying a glass container with an egg inside.

"As an apology we will give this to Roronoa. This is an Egg Case but that is not the important thing here! What is important is the egg inside!"

Zoro walked up to the soldier carrying the egg and took a good look at it. It was completely jade green with no designs.

"What Pokémon is it?" asked Zoro.

"We don't know but Morgan always said it was a rare and strong one. He intended that when it hatched, he would train it up and use it as the powerhouse of his team"

Zoro smirked at the thought of having another powerful Pokémon and accepted the egg. He took the egg case and placed it among the supplies in the cart. The officer then handed him a White Market card and shook his hand.

"Third!" said the officer and handed Luffy and Zoro something. It was a badge in the shape of an axe head. "Because you have shown the strength to defeat the pre-Gym leader and the ability to overwhelm him, I present to you both, the Axe Badge!"

Luffy and Monferno mounted the Trampler and Zoro and Gabite jumped up on the cart before starting drive off. Coby and the soldiers saluted them and the town's folks cheered them, wishing them good luck on their travels. They drove off, ready for a new adventure.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**Can anyone guess what kind of Pokémon the egg is? It is one of Zoro's team Pokémons so look forward to when it hatch.**

*******Ryuu no Ikari means Dragon Rage.**


	5. Berries and Sake

Luffy was driving the Trampler through the landscape at a steady pace as Monferno sat behind him and enjoyed the views, while Zoro was napping in the cart together with Gabite. When they reached the edge of a forest, stopped Luffy the Trampler and jumped off.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"This just looks like a good place for some hunting" said Luffy.

Zoro looked around and jumped out of the cart. Luffy and Monferno was just about to enter the forest when Zoro shouted "Wait up!"

"What?" asked Luffy.

Zoro took a bag out of the cart and raised it into the air.

"Don't you need this?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Pokéballs"

"Why would I need that?"

"Aren't you going hunting?"

"Yeah, and?"

"How you going to catch Pokémons without these?"

"What are you talking about? I am not going to eat Pokémons I catch"

"So it is that kind of hunting" said Zoro with a sweat drop "Well, since you are going hunting anyway, catch some Pokémons while you're at it. We can sell them in the next town"

"Ok" said Luffy.

"I'll stay here and watch over our things" said Zoro before he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

The hunt didn't go well for Luffy and Monferno. They had scared a boar away, failed in catching a bunch of Starlys and they did catch a Teddiursa for dinner, but they felt so bad about what they were doing when it used **Fake Tears** that they let it go. They found a berry tree and began eat the fruits but…

"This is not enough. I need meat to fill my stomach" grumbled Luffy and Monferno nodded in agreement. They suddenly heard the sound of something being hit several times. They followed the sound till they arrived at a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a tree and beside it stood a Riolu. Luffy and Monferno quickly hid behind a bush and looked at what the Riolu would do.

The Riolu looked at the tree a while before using **Force Palm** in rapid succession on it. It continued going ever faster and Luffy found himself in a trance of sort, looking at what once was what he did to become stronger. Monferno found itself in a similar trance and walked out of the cover of the bush. Riolu stopped its attacks and looked at what it had done. In the area that Riolu had hit were there no bark at all and the part of the three had splintered. It was just about to commence, when Monferno walked up to it and pushed it aside. Riolu was about to attack Monferno, when Monferno held its left hand against the three and readied a punch with its right hand. Monferno's fist began to glow a light blue and it used **Mach Punch **on the tree. The tree trunk shattered and the tree crashed against the ground.

Riolu were shocked by the display of power and a little sad. This stranger had accomplished in one hit what it couldn't accomplish in several hits. There was only one thing to do. Riolu challenged Monferno to a battle and Monferno accepted. The two Pokémons got ready to start and Luffy watched over the battle from behind the bush.

Riolu charged forward with **Force Palm** and struck out. Monferno grabbed a hold of Riolu's wrist and used **Close Combat** to send a knee into its stomach and then throw Riolu into a tree. Riolu got up again and dodged an incoming **Mach Punch** from Monferno by jumping to the side. Moneferno quickly turned towards Riolu and used **Ember** to cover the area around Riolu. It then charged Riolu with **Flame Wheel **and Riolu tried to dodge by jumping back, but the embers around them reacted to the fire and burst into flames, creating a raging inferno and making the **Flame Wheel **twice as big. Riolu was hit hard and was pushed out of the fire. Riolu arm was badly burnt and it looked back at the flames. The inferno began to stir and gather inside Monferno's mouth as a ball of fire, who swallowed the fireball. The flame on Monferno's tail intensified and the air around it began to ignite at random places. Monferno readied **Ember** but instead a beam of intense flames shoot out, incinerating everything in its path. When the attack was over, was everything hit by it burnt to ashes. At the edge of the burnt area, were Riolu laying. It had avoided the attack by a hair and was sweating heavily. What it just experienced was terrifying.

Luffy decided that it was enough and came out from behind the bush and shouted "Monferno!"

Riolu looked over and got ready to fight, but seeing Monferno happily running up to Luffy it realized that Monfeno weren't a wild Pokémon. Luffy sat down and patted Monferno's head while complimenting on how awesome the last attack was. He then looked over towards Riolu and said "And you! You were also awesome!"

Riolu ran away as Luffy approach him but Luffy stretched out and grabbed it so it couldn't. He then held on to Riolu and asked "Since you are so awesome, wouldn't you like to join my team?" with a big grin.

Riolu looked at Luffy like he had asked him to jump off a cliff. Riolu was a proud wild Pokémon and it had never considered to be caught by someone or join up with someone for that matter. It would have refused, but it looked at Monferno, who was smilling at Riolu and thought about how strong it was. Could Riolu become as strong? And if it could, would it be worth it to follow a human? Only time could tell as Riolu nodded to Luffy, who's grin only became bigger. He took out a Pokéball and pressed it against Riolu and captured it. Luffy then looked at Monferno and said "Ok, now to put out the forest fire you started.

* * *

After putting out the fire, went things better for Luffy and Monferno. They killed a bear for dinner, got their hands on a couple of Beautiflys and even found the Teddieursa from before and caught it with a Pokéball. On the way back to camp, found they a bush with blue strawberries and they decided to eat a couple of them.

They reached the camp an hour after and saw Zoro do pushups while doing a hand stand. Gabite was in the cart sleeping. Zoro noticed Luffy and Monferno had come back and got back on his feet. He then walked up to them and asked "Good hunt?"

"It was awesome! We caught a bear for dinner and we also caught a couple of Pokémons!" said Luffy.

"A bear? Never eaten one of those before. No matter. Let me see the Pokémons"

Luffy first called the Beautiflys out.

"Beautifly, huh. They are popular with Bug type collectors and flower enthusiast but not that rare. It's a good thing that you caught a couple them, since they sell better in pairs"

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy.

Zoro took out a book from the cart with the title "Pokémon Prices" and said "It stood in this"

"Oh, ok" said Luffy before calling the Beautiflys back. He then called out the Teddiursa and Zoro looked it over.

"Hm, this one is rare and is pretty popular among kids. We can sell it for a good price"

"Awesome! I got one more but I am going to keep this one!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see" said Luffy before calling out Riolu. When Riolu came out of the ball it was laying on the ground, looking like it was in pain.

"Riolu! What's wrong!?"

Zoro quickly looked Riolu over and said "He has been burnt pretty badly"

"What are we going to do!?" asked Luffy desperate.

"Gabite!" yelled Zoro and Gabite raised it head and looked at Zoro. "See if we have some burn heals! We need them now!"

Gabite began to search the cart while Luffy and Zoro put Riolu on a blanket. Zoro then called out "Found anything!?"

Gabite raised its head and shook it. It couldn't find anything among the supplies.

"Shit!" said Zoro. "A powerful burn like this can kill a Pokémon this size!"

"What can we do!" shouted Luffy.

"If only we had some Rawst berries…" said Zoro.

"Rawst berries?"

"They are berries that can cure burns. They are very recognizable since they look like blue strawberries"

Luffy and Monferno's eyes went wide in realization and Luffy shouted "We have seen such berries!"

"What!"

"Inside the forest! There are bushes with that kind of berries!"

"What are you waiting for then!?" yelled Zoro. "Go find them and bring them here! I will try keeping him stable and getting the things ready!"

"OK!" roared Luffy as he and Monferno stormed into the forest, knocking down trees, animals and Pokémon alike.

* * *

Luffy and Monferno went all over the forest to find the bush from before. Luffy were running when he caught the smell. He looked to his right and stopped up. In a clearing up ahead was there a Rawst berry bush. Luffy was just about to run up to it when Monferno speed past Luffy, grabbed the bush, ripped it out of the ground and ran as fast as it could towards the camp.

Zoro had got the equipment ready and was waiting for them to come back. He began to hear a sound from the forest and looked over. Out of the forest came Monferno flying with a bush in its hand, landing in front of Zoro. Zoro jumped back a bit but quickly realized what was happening and took the bush. He picked a couple of berries and threw towards Gabite. Gabite used **Dragon Claw **and slashed the berries in half. Zoro quickly took a pot and used it to catch the berries.

"Monferno! Start a fire!" ordered Zoro and Monferno gathered wood as fast as it could and started a campfire. Luffy had finally caught up to them when Zoro put the pot over the fire.

"I'm here! What should we do!?" said Luffy, trying to catch his breath.

"We have already started the making of the salve and now we can only wait" said Zoro as he put some powder into the pot.

"What's that powder?"

"It's Healing Powder. In good amounts can it heal different conditions, but it is better to use it like this. By mixing it with the Rawst berry jam can it increase the healing effect and make a salve to cover the wound" answered Zoro as he began to mix it.

2 minutes went and Luffy were lying on the ground.

"I am bored!" said Luffy loudly and Zoro looked over. He then grabbed a berry and threw it to Luffy.

Luffy looked at the berry and asked "What am I going to do with this?"

"Give it to Riolu. It will ease the pain and give us the time for the salve to cool down"

Luffy nodded and walked up to Riolu and sat next to him. "Hey little guy." said Luffy and Riolu opened its eyes. "Hey, eat this. It will help"

Riolu slowly ate the berry and fell asleep again. A little while later had the salve cooled down and they applied it. Zoro added a spray from a potion and bandaged the burns just to be on the safe side. It had gotten dark and Luffy and Zoro sat up a tent and put Riolu inside. Monferno and Gabite chose to go into the tent and sleep together with Riolu and watch over it, while Luffy and Zoro sat around the campfire.

"Hey Zoro. How did you know what to do there?" asked Luffy curiously.

"You don't know how many books are in that cart, do you?" said Zoro with a grin.

"Are you serious?" asked Luffy, clearly confused since he knew that there weren't that many in the cart.

"Na, I'm joking. The truth is that I have read up on how to cure burn since I was a child. You see, I lost a friend in a fire once" said Zoro while looking thoughtful.

"Sorry to hear that" said Luffy.

"Don't worry Luffy. It was a long time ago"

Inside the tent woke Riolu up and looked around. To his right was Monferno, peacefully sleeping and to his left was a menacing looking Pokémon sleeping. Riolu quietly got up and exited the tent to find Luffy and Zoro sharing a bottle of sake.

"Come on, Gabite can drink more than you" said Zoro while laughing at the grimaces that Luffy made.

"But this taste awful!" said Luffy "I don't understand how you can drink this"

Riolu walked up to them and Luffy asked "Hi, are you feeling better?"

Riolu nodded and Zoro put a glass in front of it.

"Drink up. Its Rawst berry juice mixed with sake. It will give you a bit of a kick"

Riolu nodded and took a sip. It grimaced but forced the rest of the glass down. Hic… Riolu's face became red and he began to dance. Luffy and Zoro laugh because of the drunken Pokémon and they woke up Monferno and Gabite. Soon after were Luffy and Monferno dancing together with Riolu and Zoro and Gabite were having a drinking contest. They drank, they danced and they partied till 3 in the morning.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**I know some of you might be offended by a drunken Riolu, but it is purely for entertainment for now.  
Luffy's second Pokémon have been revealed and I actually don't know what the third will be. I will ask you readers about it in a future chapter but for now I don't want any suggestions.**


	6. Entering The City

It was noon and the group was on the move again. Luffy drove the Trampler with Monferno sitting behind him while Zoro and Gabite ran next to it. In the cart awoke Riolu with a hangover. It grabbed to it head as the headache worsened and looked around. Zoro noticed Riolu and said "You're up, huh. You should probably not drink much in the future"

Luffy looked back and smiled. "You were awesome! Where did you learn that dance of yours?" asked Luffy and Riolu thought back on yesterday before its face became red and it tried to hide its face in embarrassment. Zoro slowed down and ran beside the cart before grabbing a bottle.

"Here, drink some water. It will help you with the hangover" said Zoro while holding out the bottle and Riolu took it and began to drink. Zoro smiled and returned by Gabite's side. They continued for a while till Luffy stopped the Trampler and looked ahead. Further ahead was a big city, filled with skyscrapers and big buildings. They could see a harbor in the city and Zoro took out a map.

"The next pre-Gym is on an island in the south. Will need to find a ship to take us down there" said Zoro as he looked the map over. Luffy took a look and asked "Where are we?"

"Here" said Zoro as he pointed it out on the map.

"And where are we going?"

"There" said Zoro as he pointed it out.

"But Zoro… aren't that west from here?" asked Luffy confused.

Zoro looked the map over again, then crumbled it and threw it into the cart. Riolu took the map and began to fold it properly. Luffy and the group continued towards the city.

"Anyway…" started Zoro. "We'll have to get some money first, so let's go find this city's White Market"

When they were about to enter the city, saw they a big sign saying 'Nimbasa City'. They shrugged it off and continued into the city. The group was marveled to say the least. The city had several different kinds of shops, big companies and gyms to train ones Pokémons. Luffy and Monferno's eyes turned to stars, Zoro and Gabite smirked and Riolu looked in awe. Only Zoro and Gabite had seen an actual city before but they were also amazed with this city. Riolu couldn't stop looking around at all the people and Pokémon. It didn't even know that there were so many creatures living in the world.

Luffy and Zoro finally found what they were looking for. They stood in front of a building that looked a small palace and Luffy asked "So… what is this place?"

"It's where we sell the Pokémons we have caught. A White Market Dealer" answered Zoro and they entered the building. Inside were hundreds of people walking around and on the wall on the far of the end room was a giant picture of a Reshiram. Zoro walked up to a desk and the lady on the other side said "Welcome to Nimbasa City's White Market Dealer. What can I do for you today?"

"We have some Pokémons to sell" said Zoro.

"How many?"

"Just three"

"Go to desk 1 and talk with the lady behind the desk"

"Ok" said Zoro as he walked back to Luffy and the others and they proceed to desk one.

After waiting in line for an hour, they finally came to desk and Zoro said "I have Pokémon to sell"

"Oh my, pretty direct aren't we. How many?" asked the lady.

"Three. Two will be sold in a pair and one alone"

"Is it those three here?" asked the lady as she looked Monferno, Gabite and Riolu over.

"No" said Zoro simply.

"A shame. All of them had would go for a nice price. Now can I see your cards?" asked the lady and Luffy and Zoro showed their White Market cards.

The lady then asked them to follow a man into a room. When they entered the room looked it like a mix between a training room and an examining room. A doctor came into the room and asked "Are these the Pokémons?"

"No, they are still in their balls" said Luffy before taking out the balls.

"Ok, call out the pair first" said the doctor.

Luffy called out the Beautiflys out and the doctor began to examine them. Luffy got bored after a while and asked "What are you doing?"

"I am examining them for different things like if they are poisoned or paralyzed. If they are can we take 10% more of the general price or the outcome from the auction, depending on what you choose as payment"

Someone knocked on the door and a woman with short orange hair walked into the room. She looked at the doctor and asked "Are you done yet?"

"Soon Nami. I just have to give them a pep-pill and I will begin on the next one. I know this is your last client today and you will leave afterward, but give me some time, ok"

"Sorry, sorry I just have to go soon. You know…"

"I know. We will miss you here. Where else would we get an orange haired beauty to trick the costumers from?" said the doctor with a laugh before being smashed into the floor by said beauty.

"Don't say that in front of them!" she roared before walking out of the room. Zoro and Luffy just looked to make sure she was gone before helping the doctor up.

"Who was that?" asked Luffy as the doctor got up.

"That was Nami. She is a hell of a handful but she easily makes it up with her skill in selling Pokémon. She can always tell if a Pokémon is worth to go to the auction or not. Is it just sad that she chose to go back home to her village now. She were even offered a promotion but she refused"

Luffy looked at the door a while before the doctor said "Well, I'm done with these two. Can you call out the next?"

* * *

When they were done were they asked to follow a man up to another desk and behind it stood Nami.

"Good day, could you please put the balls into this machine?" she asked and Luffy first put the Beautiflys balls into the machine.

"Let me see… a male and a female. I recommend that you sell them as a pair for the general price"

"How much would that be?" asked Zoro, not trusting her.

"5000 dollars. It aren't much but since these are pretty common will it take some time to sell them and we can't guaranty that it will be for a higher price" said Nami.

"We'll take it" said Luffy and Nami gave him the money.

"Now, are there more?" asked Nami and Luffy took out Teddiursa's ball and put it into the machine.

"Now… it's a male and is pretty rare. I'd say to take your chances with the auction"

"What's the general price?" asked Luffy.

"Let's see… 10.000 dollars" answered Nami "But I still say that you should go for the auction"

Luffy looked thoughtful a second and said "We will go for the auction"

"Excellent, now you will have to wait a while before the money will come in. could I ask you to stay inside the building?"

"What about you came out to us in the plaza? We have parked our Trampler out there, so we shouldn't be so hard to find" said Luffy.

Nami looked like she would say no but instead said "Ok, I have go out there anyway so I can do that"

Luffy put on his trademark grin on and waved her goodbye as he and the group exited the building. A little while later were they sitting by the Trampler and Luffy said "Boorreeed!"

"Yeah, me to" said Zoro as he looked around. Something then caught his eyes and he said "Luffy"

"Yeah?"

"I got an idea. Just do something to bring in money while I'm gone, ok?"

Zoro and Gabite left and Luffy began to think. It didn't go well as he's face began to turn completely red and his head began to steam from overthinking. Meanwhile had Riolu convinced Monferno to train him and they began to spar. People began to watch the two Pokémons spar and that gave Luffy an idea. He took off his straw hat and began to walk up to people, asking them to donate to these Pokémons training. Many people gave Luffy a couple of bucks, some gave about 20 and there was one who gave a hundred.

After some time came Zoro back and saw the big crowd and smirked. He then walked through it and up to Luffy.

"Hi Zoro!" shouted Luffy. "See how much I got!"

Zoro looked at the overflowing hat and smirked.

"Good, then we can go on" said Zoro and put a sign up next to the Trampler. On the sign stood 'Win a one-on-one Pokemon battle and win 5000 dollars. 50 dollars.'

Luffy looked at the sign and asked "People have to pay to fight us?"

"Yeah and if they win, we'll give them five thousand bucks"

"But what if they win?"

"They won't" said Zoro with a smirk.

Zoro was right. A lot of people took the chance to win the 5000 and all of them lost. Three hours went past and they had reached their 100 victory when an unexpected challenger came forth.

"I will take a turn" said a female voice and Luffy looked to see Nami.

"Ah, Nami. Do you have the money?" asked Luffy and Nami nodded.

"Yep, but let's make a deal" suggested Nami "If I win over you, then I keep the money, ok?"

Luffy looked at Nami and said "Ok, you're on!"

Luffy and Nami stood opposite of each other and readied for battle. Luffy chose Monferno for the fight and Nami waited for Luffy to get ready. Monferno was ready and Nami called out a Meowth.

"Now Meowth! Use **Pay Day**!" ordered Nami and Meowth crosses its arms, then opened them quickly and multiple glowing white balls came out of the charm on its head.

Monferno quickly used **Ember **to counter and then used **Mach Punch** to get in close. Meowth dodged by a hair as the punch smashed into the ground.

"Use **Fury Swipes**!" ordered Nami and Meowth's claws began to glow white and it tried to swipe Monferno, who dodged by bending backwards and then used **Close Combat** to spin around and send a knee into Meowth's stomach. Meowth was sent flying high into the air and then crashed into the ground.

"MEOWTH!" screamed Nami as she ran to Meowth's side. She then took Meowth's unconscious and held it close, as tears rolled down her face.

"ZORO! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" yelled Luffy and Zoro and Gabite quickly came running.

Zoro took Meowth examine it and said "We need to get it to a Pokémon Center! Now!"

Nami grabbed Meowth and began to run as fast as she could. She ran for five minutes when something drove next to her. It was Zoro driving the Trampler with Gabite running next to it. In the cart sat Luffy and Monferno and when they were next to her, grabbed they her and pulled her into the cart.

"Now Zoro! Full speed!" yelled Luffy and Zoro stomped on the speeder.

* * *

Half an hour later. They had got to the Pokémon Center and were now waiting for the news.

"Excuse me" said a nurse and Nami got up from her seat. "Are you the owner of the Meowth that came in earlier?"

"Yes! Is she ok!?" shouted Nami.

"She is fine. If you had come later then she might had been in danger, but you got here quickly so she is just out cold for a while"

Nami began to cry tears of happiness when she heard the news and thanked the nurse. She then turned towards Luffy and Monferno, who wore giant grins, and smashed their faces in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, hurting my Pokémon like that!?" roared Nami while looking like a demon.

"S-sorry" said Luffy in a semi-conscious state.

"You better be! If I had lost her then…" said Nami before Zoro intervened.

"Stop this! It's your own damn fault!"

"My fault!"

"Yeah! If you hadn't started the match in the first place, you Pokémon wouldn't be injured!" yelled Zoro.

Nami was just about to say something when Luffy said "Maybe so but it was Monferno that injured her so it's kind of my fault too"

Nami just looked at Luffy before handing him a convolute and said "Here"

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"The money. I lost so I have to give them to you. There are 30.000 in it. I did say you should try the auction on this one" said Nami as she gave him a wink.

The night was long but Luffy and Nami used it to talk while Zoro and the Pokémons slept.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**Nami's first Pokémon is Meowth! Who had not seen it coming? Her team will have a wide array of Pokémon so I might ask you for suggestions in the future.**


	7. Pokémon Concentration

When Luffy woke up the next morning were Nami nowhere to see. One of the nurses told him that she took off as soon as her Meowth was all healed up and he thanked her for the information. He then proceeded to wake up Zoro and the Pokémons up by grabbing the couch that they sleeping and flip it over.

"Oi! We have to go!" shouted Luffy and from behind the couch were all of them glaring at him darkly. Two minutes later were they done beating the crap out of Luffy.

15 minutes later.

Luffy were driving the Trampler, still having bumps and bruises from the beat-down earlier. Monferno was sitting behind Luffy and Riolu sat in front of him. In the cart laid Zoro, holding a hand on the Egg Case, with Gabite lying beside him. The group was driving towards the docks when Zoro noticed a shop and made them halt. He was in there a couple of minutes and bought a strap to the Egg Case, enabling him to carry it on his back.

* * *

They arrived at the dock and Luffy was about to drive Trampler into the ocean when Zoro shouted "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Driving it into the sea. This thing is able to sail, right?" answered Luffy oblivious.

"Yeah, but it is meant to cross lakes and rivers, not the freaking ocean!"

"Oh!"

"We'll have to find a ship to takes us to the island with the Pre-Gym"

They began to ask around and found a ship that could take them. It was a passenger ship with a casino. After getting the tickets and putting the Trampler and its cart into the cargo hold, they boarded the ship and looked around. Luffy, Monferno and Riolu were in awe of everything on board. Everything was so new and it was the first time all of them were on a boat. Zoro had taken the Egg Case and carried it like a backpack. Him and Gabite had quickly located the nearest bar and began to drink.

* * *

After two hours of looking all over the ship were Luffy and his Pokémons bored. He looked around a little more and stumbled upon the ships casino 'The Golden Magikarp'. They looked around to see a lot of games and a big glass dome in the middle of the room. Luffy then found a game named 'Pokémon Concentration'. Before he joined the asked a man him to sign some papers about if his Pokémons got hurt, he wouldn't sue. Luffy was about to begin when a feminine voice shouted "Halt!"

Luffy looked over and saw some familiar orange hair.

"Nami?" said Luffy and the woman looked over revealing it to be her.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to play this game when you came running"

"No, what are you doing here?"

"I am traveling to a small island so I can challenge its Pre-Gym. What are doing here?"

"I am traveling to my home village and this ship provides the fastest way there"

"Excuse me, miss?" said a man and handed her some papers. Nami signed them and then dollar signs replaced her eyes.

"What's with you?" asked Luffy while he and Monferno tilted their heads in confusion.

"Haven't you heard? This game gives 100.000 dollars to the winner if they have over 2000 points" said Nami, still with dollar eyes.

"Shall I explain the rules?" asked the dealer and Nami said "Tell them as we play!"

"Very well, then you start young lady. This is like an ordinary game of concentration with a few twists. There are 56 cards on the board right now. Pick two"

Nami picked number 1 and 2 and the dealer flipped the cards. On number 1 was a picture of a Butterfree and in the corners stood there 10 points. On number 2 were a picture of an Empoleon and stood 160 points.

"What! 170 points to you!" shouted Luffy before the dealer said "Sir, in Concentration you have to get two cards with the same picture to score points" and flipped the cards back again.

The dealer then turned to Luffy, who looked like he thought very hard about something.

"Hm" said Luffy before turning to Monferno for advice. Monferno just shrugged and Luffy turned to Riolu. Riolu jumped up on the table and looked at the cards. He then walked up to number 5 and pointed at it. The dealer looked at Luffy and Luffy nodded. The dealer flipped the card revealing it to be Slaking to 300 points.

"300!" screamed Nami and Riolu walked up to number 50. The dealer flipped it and it was Slaking again. Nami looked blankly at the card while Luffy and Monferno began to dance in honor of how awesome Riolu was. Two big men walked up to Luffy and said "Come with us"

Luffy, Monferno and Riolu followed them and Nami said to the dealer "He didn't cheat! He just asked his Pokémon for help!"

"Don't worry, it is a part of the game" said the dealer and pointed towards a glass dome in the middle of the casino. Nami walked up to the dome and saw an arena. Down in the arena stood Luffy and Monferno, looking around. Then a gate opened and a Slaking entered the arena.

"What is this?" asked Nami and a voice answered "It is part of the game"

Nami looked behind her and saw the dealer standing there.

"What do you mean it's a part of the game?" she asked.

"When someone gets a hit in Pokémon Concentration then they have to beat the Pokémon on the cards to earn their points. To ensure that the battles doesn't drag out we have put a timer on the battles were the time is equal to the points in seconds."

"But 300 seconds isn't enough to beat a Slaking! They are sloths but is said to be as powerful as some legendary Pokémons! He can't…" said Nami before she looked into the dome and saw Luffy and Monferno standing triumphant over the Slaking, who was beaten to a pulp. Nami's eyes opened wide and her mouth was agape. The dealer began to snicker at the sight and said "Seems it is possible to do so. When he returns will I tell the rest of the rules, ok?"

Nami nodded and they returned to the table. Short after came Luffy back with a big grin and he sat down on his seat. The dealer nodded and said "Because you beat it inside the required time, you gain 300 points. Now I will tell the rest of the rules"

Nami and Luffy nodded and he continued. "Ok, you now know that you have to fight the Pokémon that is depicted on the cards when you get a hit. What you don't know yet is that two of the hits are Jokers"

"Jokers?" asked Nami and Luffy just looked confused.

"Jokers are special cards where if you beat it you gain the right to choose an opponent's hit and fight said hit"

"You mean?"

"If you should take down a Joker, you may fight a Pokémon that you opponent have beaten and earn those points. Don't worry though, you don't lose your points after an successful Joker, even if the opponent wins the fight"

"Ok, then let's continue" said Nami and chose a card.

* * *

The game was very one-sided. Nami only got one hit and got 10 points so far, while Luffy had got 24 hits, thanks to Riolu, and had earned 1380 points. There were 6 cards left and it was Luffy's turn. Riolu chose number 6 and 17. The dealer flipped the cards and Luffy got a hit. It was Sableye to a 100 points and Luffy went down to the arena. Nami and the dealer walked up to the dome and the dealer said "He might be in trouble now"

"Why is that?" asked Nami and the dealer smirked.

"Cause I have noticed a couple of things watching him fight. One, he is fond of Fighting type moves and two, he aren't very smart"

"And?"

"Sableye is a Joker and immune to Fighting type moves"

Nami looked down the dome and was surprised. Luffy were struggling with this fight. He kept using attacks like **Close Combat **and **Mach Punch**. Luffy time was quickly going out and it became too much for Nami. She began to smash her hands against the glass and shouted "Use a Fire type move!"

Luffy looked at her and then nodded. He ordered **Fire Wheel** and the flames took out Sableye. It was just in time with only 0.1 seconds left on the clock.

Short time after returned Luffy and Monferno and sat by the table. He then looked at Nami and said "Thanks for the tip"

"Idiot, don't you know the weaknesses of your Pokémon?"

"Nope" said Luffy with pride. Nami just looked at him blankly.

"After this game I am going to teach you a thing or two" said Nami angrily.

"Excuse me sir but would you be so kind to return to the arena?" asked the dealer.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because you beat a Joker and your opponent is waiting for you"

"Oh" said Luffy before walking back to the arena. It was against a Butterfree since it was the only one Nami had. When Luffy returned the game commenced and Nami got a hit of a Pansage of 30 points. It was a simple fight and Nami and Meowth took down the Pokémon before the time limit.

Nami returned and Luffy picked the last cards. It was a Joker, Metagross of 500 points and Luffy turned to arena.

It quickly became a tough fight. Monferno tried to use **Close Combat **to take it down several times but it wasn't very effective. The Metagross used a combo of **Zen Headbutt **and **Meteor Mash** to create a rotating psychic tackle that almost took down Monferno.

Monferno got up and used **Ember **to send the arena into a blazing inferno. He then gathered all the flames in his mouth by sucking in air and ate them. The flame on Monferno's tail turned into a raging fire and his scleras turned red. Monferno used **Flame Wheel** and began to roll. As the flames covered his body began they at intensify and grow, creating a **Flame Wheel** that were several times larger than the Metagross. When the attack hit, exploded it into a giant infernal flame that filled the arena and hit the dome.

Nami and many of the other guest and employees of the casino fell to the floor when the flames collided with the dome. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed like the dealer put both his hands on the dome before she was blinded by the intense light that the flames produced. When she could see again were the dealer lying on the floor. When the flames died down got Nami quickly up again and ran to the dome screaming "Luffy!"

The dome was cracked and the inside was completely black so she couldn't see through the glass.

"Luffy!" she screamed again and a voice said "Yes?"

She looked back to see Luffy completely untouched by the flames.

"How are you alive!?" she screamed and Luffy said "No idea"

Nami smashed him into the floor and noticed that his hair were wet. How the hell does one survive an inferno and get wet hair? This puzzled Nami till the dealer walked up to them and said "Congratulations sir, here is the grand prize of 100.000 dollars"

"What!" screamed Nami "He only have 1990 points!"

"True but the Pokémon he just beat were a Joker so he would have to fight against your hit and since he destroyed the arena and the manager wouldn't want to lose a Pokémon to the crazy inferno of this kid's Pokémon he is ready to give him the grand prize, since after he would beat Pansage, he would be at 2020 points"

Nami gave up and let Luffy collect his money. Before Nami left she asked the dealer "Can I see your hands?"

"Sure but why?" asked the dealer as he showed his hands.

Nami looked and couldn't find any evidence that he had touched the dome when the fires hit it.

"Oh it's nothing" said Nami and walked away. She found Luffy at the entrance together with Monferno, Riolu and Meowth. Luffy had a big grin on his face and handed Nami a Pokéball. Nami took it and asked "What is this?"

"It's a Pokémon. I got it for you" said Luffy, still holding his grin.

Nami called out the Pokémon and a Castform appeared. It looked at Nami and smiled.

"So cute!" squealed Nami and began to hug it.

* * *

Meanwhile walked the dealer down to the locker room and looked around.

"You can come out you know" he said and a chuckle could be heard from the shadow in the corner of the room.

"So, you noticed me Gabriel?" said the voice and the dealer smirked.

"With your presence it's a surprise that normal people can't notice it"

"True, but I am the best at hiding" said the Voice "By the way, how long are you going to keep that face?"

The dealer continued to smirk as his body and clothes slowly turned into a liquid form. After turning completely into water, the liquid began to take shape into a young woman. She wore an aquamarine cloak that covered her entire body. She had long aquamarine hair tied in two ponytails and her eyes were of same color.

"Do you prefer this then?" she asked.

"Much better" said the Voice. "How did you save the boy?"

"I covered him in a membrane of water to protect him against the flames. I did the same to the dome so it would cool down and not explode and burn the guest to a crisp"

"How big of you. While you had fun dealing with them, I tried to test the green haired one. Somewhat strong but didn't hold out long. Now we have to get back to 'There'. Michael is waiting"

The woman put on a hood and said "Let's go, Lucifer" before walking into the shadows and then disappear.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**Who is Lucifer? What have he done to Zoro and Gabite? Who is this 'Michael'? And how the hell did that dude turn into a girl!? Some of these questions will be answered next time!**

**I have realized that I have promised to make a Main Cast of the 9 members of the SH pirate crew + 3 Pokémon for each member in this Fanfic. It is a cast of 36 members and if I went all the way to 6 Pokémon per SH then it will be 63 members! I will keep my promise to give each of them 3 Pokémons but I might not give all of them 6. **

**I hope that all of you will continue to read this story and support it.**


	8. Lucifer

Luffy and Nami walked out of the casino together with their Pokémons, with Nami still holding Castform in her arms while the full moon shined high above them.

"So where did you get Castform from?" asked Nami.

"In the reception where I received my money. They asked if I wanted to use some of my prize money to buy a Pokémon prize and I looked them over and that one made me think of you" answered Luffy.

"Really? How much did it cost?"

"50.000"

"50.000! Do you know how much that is!" shouted Nami in surprise. She then shrugged it off and nudged him.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luffy confused.

"Cause you're an idiot" said Nami with a smile. Luffy just began to grin and they continued their walk by the railing. Suddenly a sailor came running and said "Excuse me!"

Luffy and Nami turned towards him and Luffy said "Yes?"

The sailor stopped up and had to catch his breath. He then raised his head and asked "Are you Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah" said Luffy, confused on how this guy knew him.

"You have to go to the infirmary immediately! Your crew member Roronoa Zoro is knocked out cold!"

Luffy eyes went wide and he yelled "What! Which way is the infirmary!?"

"Follow me!" said the sailor and the group followed him to the infirmary.

* * *

We go back in time to when Luffy and Nami were still playing and follow Zoro.

Zoro and Gabite walked out of the bar since the barkeep said that they weren't allowed to get anymore booze since they had drunk all of the bar's stock. Zoro had deposit the Egg Case in the ships Pokémon Kindergarten. They chose to go to the poop deck instead and look around.

When they arrived saw they a big pool with slide and a swing for some reason. There were no people in sight and this struck Zoro as odd. They walked around the pool a couple of times before they decided to go find Luffy. They were just about to leave the poop deck when a voice called out "Oy"

Zoro looked back and saw a man. He were about a head taller than Zoro and wore a black long sleeved shirt with a V-neck, a pair of grey jeans held up by a white belt, a pair of black combat boots and a black bracelet around his right wrist. He had half-long black hair and crimson eyes. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a black gem pendant. Zoro looked at the man and wondered where the hell he came from. Gabite began to growl at the stranger and tried to intimidate him.

"Who are you and what hole did you crawl out from?" asked Zoro calmly while glaring at the stranger.

"Oh my, you are scary aren't you" said the stranger with a smile on his face. He then took a step forward and Zoro and Gabite got ready to fight.

"What are you doing? I am not that dangerous" said the stranger before he just disappeared. Zoro began to quickly look around before looking at Gabite. Zoro were shocked by the sight that met him. Crouching in front of Gabite was the stranger, lightly patting Gabite's snout. Gabite just stood there completely frozen. When did he get there? Who was he? And why did it feel like if Gabite moved, both of them would be dead?

"What's wrong? Never faced death?" asked the Stranger before his face resembled a skull and a shadow covered all of them. Zoro quickly unsheathed Wado and Gabite readied **Dragon Claw**. Both of them slashed out, creating a flying cut that tore up the deck and destroyed the pool side, but the Stranger had disappeared again.

"Now now children, you can't ruin the beautiful pool" said the Stranger's voice and Zoro and Gabite looked behind them. There he stood, nonchalant with his back turned towards them and looked at the sky.

"What a beautiful full moon… It makes me want to just give up and surrender everything"

"What the hell are talking about!?" shouted Zoro as he charged the Stranger with all three swords drawn. "**Oni Giri!**"

The Stranger gave Zoro a glance and held out his left arm.

**Clash!** Zoro couldn't believe what just happen. The Stranger had seriously blocked all three blades with his left arm and was just fine. The Stranger swung his arm and sent Zoro flying into the pool. Zoro got out of the pool completely drenched. Gabite ran up to him and began to glare at the Stranger.

"Enough! Let's see how strong you really are" said the Stranger and he emitted a pulse. When Zoro were hit by this pulse, began he to sweat bullets. The pressure from the pulse was overwhelming. Zoro looked at his hand and flinched. It was nothing but bones! He looked at his other hand and then down his body. His entire body was nothing but bones! He looked at Gabite, who were in the same state as he and then stared into the pool to see his skull with green hair. He began to throw water on his face but couldn't feel anything. Zoro turned towards the Stranger and was about to charge, when he fell to the floor, almost losing conscious. Gabite soon followed suit and Zoro thought "_What the hell is happening? Did I die without realizing it?_"

Zoro and Gabite could no longer feel their bodies and were about to lose consciousness when the Stranger closed his eyes. Zoro could suddenly feel his body and jumped up. He checked that everything and saw that his body had returned to normal. He then saw that Gabite also had returned to normal and were just as confused. Fatigue suddenly hit them both and they fell to floor once again. Zoro looked at the Stranger and asked "W-what was that? An illusion?"

"No" answered the Stranger. "More like a 'possibility'"

"A 'possibility'? Do you mean that you are capable of doing that to us?" asked Zoro.

"Pretty much" said the Stranger before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going!" shouted Zoro and the Stranger turned his head to look at them.

"To the hole I crawled out from. It's not like that you are much of a fight" said the Stranger and continued to walk away.

"Stop!" roared Zoro and the Stranger stopped up. He sighed and looked back. He was surprised by the sight that meets him. Zoro and Gabite stood up again. In Zoro's hand were Wado and Gabite's mouth were filled black and blue flames. Zoro took on a stance of his right foot in front of him, his left foot behind him, both hands on Wado Ichimonji's hilt and his blade pointing at the Stranger. He then raised Wado high above his head, while Gabite used **Dragon Rage** to cover the blade with black and blue flames. A black aura was emitted from their bodies and the Stranger began to smirk.

"What is your name?" asked Zoro the Stranger.

The Stranger took out a Dusk Ball. Out of it came a Darkrai that began to ready **Dark Pulse**. It then handed the attack to the Stranger and he took the small black ball with his right hand. It was floating just above the palm of his hand and slowly began to grow. The Stranger then held it out towards Zoro and said "You can call me Lucifer"

"Roronoa Zoro!" said Zoro and then swung his blade down. "**Dairyū no Hōkō!***"

A massive inferno of black and blue flames went flying towards Lucifer.

Lucifer held out both his arms, fired a giant black beam from the black ball and shouted "**Darkness Pulse!**"

The black beam quickly engulfed Zoro's **Dairyū no Hōkō **and the entire poop deck. When the attack ended was the poop deck no more, with only the lower part of the pool left. Lucien and Darkrai looked into what remained of the pool and saw Zoro and Gabite's bodies floating in the water surface. Darkrai readied another **Dark Pulse** but Lucien stopped him before he could fire it.

"So, you jumped into the pool to save your hides. Good job" said Lucifer. "If you hadn't, then you would had been dead"

"Hey you!" shouted a voice and Lucifer and Darkrai looked back. It were a group of sailors that came running and Lucien looked back at Zoro and said "Seems like we don't have more time"

Darkness gathered under Lucifer and Darkrai and they slowly disappeared into it.

"Now promise me one thing. Don't die" said Lucifer and they disappeared into the darkness. The sailors were shocked. A man disappeared into darkness were too much to believe.

"Ngh…" sounded and a sailor snapped out of his disbelief and looked into the pool. There he saw Zoro and Gabite and woke up his friends. They got them up of the pool and quickly to the infirmary.

* * *

6 hours later.

Zoro woke up in a bed and looked around. He was in one of the ship's infirmaries. In the corner of the room were his swords. Sitting in a couple of chairs next to his bed were Luffy and Nami, sleeping and lying around on the floor of the room slept the various Pokémons of the group. He looked at the bed on the other side of Luffy and Nami and saw Gabite lying in it. Zoro quietly got out of his bed and walked up to Gabite's. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat next to Gabite. He then gentle began to stroking Gabite's snout but Gabite didn't react.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice and Zoro almost jumped. He looked back and saw Nami with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Shit woman, don't startle me like that" said Zoro as he returned to caress Gabite's snout.

"Sorry, sorry" said Nami almost laughing. "But seriously. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It is not like I got hurt"

"Still, the doctor believed that you were unconscious because of psychological stress like, and I quote after him, fought against the Devil himself"

Zoro looked thoughtful and quietly said "Lucifer…"

"What was that?" asked Nami but Zoro ignored her, which pissed her off.

"Anyway, what is wrong with Gabite?" asked Zoro and Nami stopped her attempt to smash Zoro into the floor.

"The doctor said that he is in a coma. He might not wake up again" said Nami with a sorrowful expression

"What!" shouted Zoro, waking up the Pokémons around him. Monferno looked at Zoro with a serious expression on his face and stopped Riolu from walking up to him. Zoro looked at Gabite as tears formed in his eyes. He then banged his head into the steel wall, making a deep dent. He continued to bang his head into the wall even though Nami and Monferno tried to hold him back. Suddenly somebody grabbed a hold of Zoro's collar and forcible threw him down on the floor. It was Luffy, looking at Zoro with the angriest glare. Zoro glared back as blood poured down from his forehead and a tear escaped his eye.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Luffy keeping his glare on Zoro.

Zoro kept glaring before turning his head. Luffy grabbed his collar again, raised him up to his eyelevel and roared "What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"I am doing whatever I want!" roared Zoro and Luffy punched him.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami.

"What good is that going to do for him!?" shouted Luffy while pointing at Gabite.

Zoro still glared at Luffy before getting up and quickly grabbed Wado from the corner. Luffy readied for Zoro to attack him but Zoro didn't even unsheathe Wado. He walked past Luffy and up to Gabite. He then placed Wado next to Gabite and said "If he dies, then so does my dream" before walking out of the room.

"Zoro!" said Nami as she tried to stop him, but didn't succeed.

He left the room, dreading this day.

* * *

**Lucifer is a demon!**

**Hi everyone.**

**Ok, before anyone says anything, Lucifer is not a demon even though I wrote that. He isn't the character from "It was a Sunny Day" either. Some of you might recognize him from my "Dark Born Series" as Nick. Nick is the OC I created for my One Piece Re-Write series and I have plans of using him future fics too. **

**To say this as short as possible… he is demonically strong. He is so strong that he is seen as one of the strongest members in the organization that he is a part of and all of the members of that organization are demons… or should I say Angles?**

**Now, I want to thank DR. PLUTON BLACK for his absolute incredible review and I hope that I size up to your expectations in the future, even if I recycle my own characters.**

**The * section**

**Dairyū no Hōkō means Grand Dragon's Roar.**

**I can't speak, read, write or understand Japanese so if this means something else then I am sorry. I used Google Translate to translate this and just chose what sounded coolest.**

**See you next time.**


	9. Giving Up

Zoro stood by the railing by the bow of the ship and looked over the ocean. He thought about how life would be without Gabite, a thought that had never occurred before.

"_What am I supposed to do now? Just leave my dreams to rot forever? Well… without Gabite doesn't it matter_" thought Zoro before he noticed someone coming up behind him. It was Luffy with a harsh expression.

"Hey…" said Luffy.

"Hey…" responded Zoro, not even bothering facing him.

Luffy grabbed Zoro by the collar and roared "WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!?"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Zoro as he punched Luffy. Luffy quickly regained his pose before grabbing Zoro by the collar and threw him into a wall while yelling "Make me!"

Zoro fell to the deck and glared at Luffy. He then got up and charged him. He grabbed Luffy, swung him around and smashed him into the wall. Afterwards began Zoro to punch Luffy with all his might. Luffy grabbed Zoro's fist and send his own into his stomach. Zoro limped backwards till he collapsed by the railing but Luffy stretched out his hand to grab Zoro and then swung him into the wall again. Zoro went through the steel wall and landed inside one of the ships kitchens, with the cooks almost shitting themselves in surprise. Luffy entered through the hole and grabbed Zoro by the collar.

"What has happen to you since you give up when it seems a little dark?" asked Luffy.

Zoro thought back to what happened several years ago.

* * *

_Flashback. 10 years ago._

_Outside a little dojo for sword arts was a 9 year old Zoro training. With a wooden sword in each hand he struck a dummy with all his might. With his last strike smashed he the dummy in half._

"_Nice going Zoro" said a voice behind him and he turned around._

_Out of the dojo came a girl with short, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. By her side walked a Gible. She and the Gible sat down by the veranda of the dojo and Zoro glared at them._

"_What the hell are you doing here Kuina?" asked Zoro still glaring at them._

"_What? Can't I see how my rival trains?" said Kuina with a smirk and the Gible just laughed._

"_Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Zoro angrily. Kuina and Gible just laughed at the pissed off Zoro before they ran away. Zoro continued his training muttering something about stupid girl and dumb Pokémon. Zoro trained in a dojo for Swordsman/Pokémon combos and would be the top of his class if it weren't for one little thing. He didn't own a Pokémon._

"_Tch… Stupid Kuina… Stupid Gible…" said Zoro before he set up another dummy "What is so great about having a Pokémon anyway?"_

_He trained for a couple of hours before he took a break. He sat down on veranda and was just about to lie down and take a nap when he noticed a piece of paper next to him. He looked at what was written on the paper and smirked. _

"_Meet me on the meadow when the full moon is high"_

_He crumbled the paper and entered the dojo. He walked to his locker and retrieved twin katanas with black hilts and sheaths._

_A couple of hours later walked Zoro out on the nearby meadow. The night sky was filled with black clouds that hid the moon. Out on the middle of the meadow meet Zoro up with two shadows._

"_You came…" said one of the shadows._

"_Of course! It is the first time you have challenged me!" replied Zoro. The shadow just chuckled in return._

"_Your right" said the shadow as it drew a blade. "So… are you ready?"_

_Zoro drew his swords, took on his stance and said "Yeah and I will beat you…"_

_The clouds broke and the moonlight slowly shone its light, revealing the shadow to be…_

"…_Kuina!"_

_Kuina smiled a satisfied smile and Gible widen its smirk._

_The combatants just stood there motionless till the sky was completely clear and moon watched from high in the sky. Suddenly charged Kuina and Gible Zoro and slashed out. Zoro blocked Kuina's strike and Gible's __**Slash**__ before he threw them off and struck out. Gible and Kuina dodged and Gible used __**Tackle**__ to throw Zoro off balance. Zoro fell and as he did, Kuina closed in on him with sword held high and struck down. Before the sword hit, regained Zoro his balance and blocked the strike. Gible slashed out but Zoro dodged and jumped backwards. All of them was breathing heavily now._

"_Wow Zoro. You have really become strong since last time" said Kuina still smiling._

_Zoro heaved in a big breath and shouted "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why aren't you fighting me seriously!? Show me the Dragon!"_

_Kuina's smile vanished and she said "Very well…"_

_She raised the sword over her head and nodded to Gible. Gible understood what she wanted and black and blue flames filled its mouth._

"_**Ryū no Hōkō!**__" shouted Kuina and Gible fired __**Dragon Rage**__ at the blade of her sword before she swung it. The black and blue flames enveloped the blade and went flying like a bird towards Zoro. He was confident at first that he would be able to stop it but as it drew closer and closer diminished it more and more. When it was so close that the flames almost licked his skin, bolted Zoro to the side, dodging the flying strike with a hair. Zoro tried to get up as fast as possible but as soon as he raised his head was Kuina's blade by his throat._

"_Win number 2001" told Kuina with a smile. Zoro just glared at her, his head bowed in defeat._

_A little while later sat all three of them in the grass under the full moon's light. Zoro talked about how he would have won if he had got up faster and Kuina just looked at him with a small smile._

"…_and if you hadn't had Gible then you would have never stood a chance!" told Zoro, a little pissed off._

_Kuina looked at him and unexpectedly asked "Then would you like to have him…?"_

_Both Zoro and Gible looked shocked at Kuina till Zoro asked "Why would you give him to me!?"_

_Kuina was reluctant to answer but in the end told him with a sad smile "My father told me a woman would never be able to win the BSL… So I figured you would be able to use him to become the strongest combo"_

_Zoro just looked at her a while before his face turned to fury and he roared "THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"_

_Kuina just looked at Zoro shocked as he got up and he said "You are the strongest fighter I have ever known and you have a flawless combo with Gible so don't throw it away, you stupid girl!"_

_Kuina just looked at Zoro stupidly a short while before she snorted and broke into laughter. Gible and Zoro looked at her like she was stupid till she got up on her feet and she stopped laughing. Kuina then turned towards Zoro and smiled._

"_Thank you, Zoro" said Kuina with a truly happy smile._

_Zoro blushed slightly before he said "Shut up!"_

_She just giggled and then held out a hand. Zoro looked at the hand a while before she said "Let's make a promise"_

"_A promise?" said Zoro confused._

"_If I don't become the Champion of the Black Sword League then you will kick their asses" told Kuina with a confident smile._

_Zoro smirked and took her hand before saying "I will, even if you become the Champion. Then I will kick yours and Gible's ass to become the Champion"_

_Kuina just laughed and they held their hands together in a firm grip._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Zoro was just about to bash Luffy when an explosion could be heard and the entire ship shook. Luffy let go of Zoro and then he heard "ZORO!"

Both of them looked out of the hole and saw Nami with Castform in her arms, Monferno giving Riolu a piggyback ride and Meowth running towards them like the devil was on their tails.

"Nami? What is happening?" asked Luffy at the sight.

"Luffy! Zoro!" shouted Nami.

"It is Gabite! He…!" screamed Nami before an explosion blasted behind them. They fell over and looked back. Zoro and Luffy looked into the flames that had formed and Zoro saw the shadow of someone who should be as good as dead.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Inside the infirmary sat Nami in a corner with Castform in her arms and the rest of the Pokémon gathered around her. Gabite still lied in the infirmary bed and dreamed a nightmare.

_Gabite stood in an inferno of flames. The fire licked his skin, dried up his eyes and evaporated his sweat. Gabite looked back and saw a young girl enveloped in flames. Her hair was dark blue, her eyes dark brown and a sad smile was spread across her face. He couldn't believe his eyes or his senses. How long was it since he had dreamed of her? How many moons had gone past since this scene had stood before his eyes? Suddenly something happened that hadn't happen before. Two skeleton hands black as night, dark as onyx, grabbed the girl from behind and dragged her further into the flames, out of sight. Gabite reached his claw out to grab her but his claw had become the one he had as Gible. He looked down himself and saw he was a Gible once again. Suddenly gathered the flames in one spot and took the shape of a tall man, leaving nothing but darkness and ash behind. They vanished quickly and before him stood Lucifer, his black leather coat moving like it was alive and his crimson eyes shining like stars of doom. Gible charged Lucifer with all his might and fury but the Lucifer just disappeared into the shadows. Gible looked franticly around till he looked behind him and saw that devil standing there. Lucifer eyes shined brighter than before and a sick grin was spread across his face. He then covered his face with his hands and when he removed them was only the face of his skull visible. The skull laughed. It laughed as its body disappeared into the shadows and it grew to a gigantic size. Gible began to step backwards step by step before turning around and took flight as fast as he could. The skull just laughed louder and louder as it jaws opened wider and wider. It mouth then opened fully agape and inside saw Gible a single azure blue eye, its stare piercing his soul. Two black shadow-like hands reached out after Gible as he tried to flee but they wrapped around his limbs, restricting him and dragging him deeper into the maw of Death. He fought with all his might, with all his force but it wasn't enough. He put all his strength into a single push but too late as the jaws shut tight, never to open._

Gabite stormed up of the bed, shocking everyone else.

Nami looked at Gabite and said "YOU'RE AWAKE!" but Gabite ignored her.

He looked desperate around till his eyes fell on the sword in the bed. Assuming the worst shrank his pupil as he lost his mind. He roared a mighty roar as black and blue flames gathered in his jaws and turned into a turquoise sphere. He fired it at Nami that was saved in the Nick of time by Monferno and a powerful explosion occurred. Nami and the Pokémon fled the out of the room and Gabite took pursuit.

* * *

Back to the present

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. Gabite stood before him once again, awake and alive.

"Gabite..." mumbled Zoro and Gabite turned his attention to Zoro. He charged up another sphere and fired it at Zoro. Just stood there, not believing it was real before he was pulled out of the way by Luffy. The sphere flew far over the ocean before it imploded and then exploded, creating a mighty wave.

Zoro still just looked at the crazed Gabite as if it wasn't real. He suddenly snapped out of it and tackled Gabite. Gabite used **Dragon Claw** to stab the attacker but Zoro held on.

"It is ok…" said Zoro almost softly and Gabite stopped struggling. He then relaxed and Zoro looked into his eyes as he said "It is ok…"

To Luffy and the others was Zoro the only talking one but to Zoro and Gabite was there another voice. The voice of the girl they had made a promise to.

"_It is ok_" told the voice with a smile as its shade lifted from their shoulders. Zoro and Gabite both collapsed and Luffy, Nami and the Pokémon ran to their aid. Only Riolu stood behind, looking at what seemed like a faint aura disappearing into the heavens.

* * *

**Hi everyone this story is back!**

**Sorry for the long hiatus but I just couldn't write this one for the last six months.**

**Now, I want to thank Minekoanime for her recent review and her suggestions for Nami's team. I could really use them and I have to be honest… I fucking loved it! I would really want some more suggestions from you guys about the rest of the current Straw Hats and you may leave it either as a review or a PM.**

**I would also like to hear what you guys think about Gabite's Nightmare. Was it over the edge or could it have been better? Leave a review or send a PM with your opinion.**


	10. A Liar and a Nuzleaf

Zoro and Gabite had been taken to another infirmary to rest and Luffy and co. returned to their individual rooms. The damages caused to the ship were almost critical but it could make it to the next port owned by a man named Mr. Briney. Nami sulked at this news since it was said that it would take a month for the next ship to arrive to that port. For Luffy and Zoro didn't it matter since it was the island they aimed for.

4 hours after Zoro and Gabite's collapse

Luffy and Zoro had just got their Trampler unloaded and Nami stood on the harbor, looking for someone to take her inland without much luck.

"Why can't any take me!?" shouted Nami frustrated, Meowth at her side and Castform floating around her as she held her bags in both hands. Luffy, Monferno and Riolu sat on the Trampler and Zoro and Gabite laid in the cart as Luffy waved to Nami and asked "We will drive to Littleroot Town now! Are you sure you don't want to come!?"

"I am sure!" answered Nami. "I really need to get home!"

"Ok! See you somewhere else then!" said Luffy as he started the Trampler and began to drive towards the forest. Nami looked after them a while before she said "Damn it!" and ran after them.

Zoro and Gabite slept quietly when suddenly a pair of big bags landed on top of them and their owner jumped up on the Trampler.

"What the hell woman!?" shouted Zoro as he threw bags off him and glared at Nami together with Gabite.

"Hey!" said Nami angrily. "Those bags were expensive! Be more careful or I am going to hold you in debt!"

"What…!" asked Zoro with a glare when suddenly Meowth jumped up and scratch him across the face. As Zoro roared pain, Gabite tried to use **Dragon Claw **on the assailant of his master and while Nami shouted something about leaving alone her Pokémon laughed Luffy his signature grin. "Shishishishi"

* * *

After 45 minutes had things calmed down and Luffy could see the end of the forest.

"There is the exit!" laughed Luffy.

Suddenly fell a massive tree out on the road and Luffy abruptly stopped the Trampler from driving into it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Nami confused. Unexpectedly appeared six shadows up on the tree. Three humans and three Pokémon.

"Stop! You thieves!" ordered the middle shadow.

"Who are you guys?" asked Luffy.

The shadows jumped down and were revealed to be three boys.

"Pebber!" said the middle one. Before him stood a Wurmple.

"Carrot!" said the one on the left. Before him stood a Caterpie.

"Onion!" said the one on the right. Before him stood a Weedle.

Luffy and Nami just looked at the three boys and their Pokémon with unimpressed faces. Riolu, Monferno and Meowth had a similar face on but Castform was confused of what was happening.

"Now thieves! Release all the Pokémon you have stolen!" ordered Pepper. The Bug Pokémon tried to be intimidating but it didn't really work.

"Thieves? Where?" asked Luffy looking around. The boys pointed at him shouted "You of course!"

Suddenly could you hear a loud yawn and everyone looked at the cart behind the Trampler. There raised Zoro and Gabite themselves up and Zoro looked confused around since he just woke up.

"What is going on?" asked Zoro and Luffy answered "They think we are thieves"

"Who?" asked Zoro and looked over at the boys. He and Gabite got some sinister smirks on their faces and as they exited the cart began they to be more and more intimidating for the boys and their Pokémon.

"S-Stay back!" ordered Pepper but Zoro and Gabite closed in on them, the first slowly unsheathing two of his swords and the second baring his fangs. The boys and their Pokémon stepped back more and more till they stood up against the tree trunk.

"Who dares to threaten my men?" asked a voice. Everyone looked up on the top of the tree trunk and saw two more shadows. One was a man with what seemed to be a long nose and the other a Pokémon with a long nose too. They jumped down and landed almost fearlessly in front of Zoro and Gabite. The man actually had a long nose and the Pokémon was a Nuzleaf. The two of them looked up on Zoro and Gabite with a glare. Zoro and Gabite both glared demonically down on the new opponents and 2 seconds later turned the heroic glare into a frightened expression.

"WHA! I AM SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" screamed the strangers as he and his Pokémon covered in fear. Everyone looked confused at them and then they turned around and said "Guys! We have to band together and…"

The boys had already crawled over the tree trunk and run away with their Pokémon. The two them just looked unbelieving at the spot the boys stood on before the Nuzleaf quickly turned around, got on his knees and bowed his head like he offered his service.

"You traitor!" screamed the guy before looking at Zoro and Gabite and reckoned that it would be smartest to follow the Nuzleaf's example. Now was everyone looking at them with a little pity and Zoro sheathed his blades as he sighed.

"Get up you two" told Zoro and the two of them looked up. "Now!"

With that roar jumped both of them up like someone had ignited their buttocks and they saluted him while the long nosed one shouted "SIR YES SIR!"

Luffy looked at the long nosed man for a while and suddenly asked "Do you know someone called Yasopp?"

The long nosed man looked surprised at Luffy as he asked "How do you know that name!?"

"I meet him about 10 years ago. You somehow remind me of him" told Luffy and the long nosed man looked a little shocked at Luffy before answering "Yasopp is my father"

* * *

20 minutes later drove they towards the long nosed man's village. His named turned out to be Usopp and he had in secret sworn to protect his village from the Black Market dealers that had stolen Pokémon from his village. The three boys from before had promise him that they would help but as seen wasn't that much.

"So Usopp… why have you chosen to oppose these bandits?" asked Nami from the Trampler. Usopp walked beside them with Nuzleaf and he answered "Well… there is this girl in town…"

"Ah, I see" said Nami with a sassy smile that made Usopp blush in embarrassment.

"See what?" asked Luffy oblivious. Nami and Monferno just gave him a knock in the nugget at his stupidity and Usopp and Nuzleaf sweat dropped. Suddenly rang a clock inside Usopp's pocket.

"Oh! It is that time again!" said Usopp surprised. "Sorry but I have to go now. There is a tavern in town so you can stay the night there" told Usopp before he ran in another direction together with Nuzleaf. Luffy and Co. just looked after Usopp before they continued towards the village.

* * *

20 minute later had they arrived to the tavern and were now sitting by the biggest table with all their Pokémon. Luffy had ordered a big portion of meat, Zoro a lot of sake and Nami a fish. Monferno had gotten a wide variety of fruit and Riolu had gotten some meat and bread. Gabite had gotten some raw meat and some sake in a bowl to drink. Meowth had gotten a fish like Nami and Castform had gotten some ice cream so it had changed into its Ice-Form.

"What is happening to that cloud of yours?" asked Zoro, referring to Castform.

"It is Castform's natural ability. It changes form depending on the weather, but it seems this one also changes depending on what it eats" told Nami as she petted Castform.

Suddenly clashed the door open and in came the three boys from earlier, armed with wooden swords and their Pokémon on their heads. The walked directly up to Luffy and Co. table and the middle one named Pepper shouted "W-Where is the captain!?"

"Captain?" asked Nami confuse.

"Where is our Captain!?" asked Pepper, trying his best to be intimidating without much luck. Luffy looked confused at them before he swallowed the meat he had stuffed in his mouth and said "Ah… that was some good meat!"

"Meat!" shouted the boys scared. Nami began to chuckle lightly since she noticed the misunderstanding. Zoro noticed it too and while he smiled an intimidating smirk told he the boys "Yeah that was some fine meat. It seems Gabite is quite contended with it"

The boys and their Pokémons looked at Gabite as he began to chew on some of his meat. He then noticed the boys and an equally intimidating smirk after swallowing it.

"AAAAHH!" screamed the boys before they and their Pokémons fainted. Zoro and Gabite just laughed their asses off, Nami and Meowth laughed lightly at that reaction, Monferno and Riolu sweat dropped and Luffy and Castform tilted their heads in confusion, the later had returned to his original form.

* * *

Some time went past and when the boys woke up were they explained that it was a joke.

"That wasn't funny!" said Carrot irritated.

"Yeah! We actually that you guys ate him!" said Onion.

Zoro and Gabite just laughed at that comment and the boys and their Pokémon just glared at the two of them but it didn't even faze them.

"Your Captain is fine" told Luffy. "He just ran off when a clock rang"

"A clock?" said Pepper. "Oh, then he is over there"

"Where?" asked Luffy.

"At the Pre-Gym"

"There is a Pre-Gym in this village!?" asked Nami surprised.

"Yeah" answered Onion. "Or… it is still here"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"The former Gym Leader has passed away" told Carrot. "Now lives his daughter alone since her mother died when she was a child"

"That so sad" said Nami. "Where is the Gym?"

"In the mansion on top of the hill outside town" told Pepper.

"A mansion!?" screamed Nami almost.

"Yeah, she is richer than hell" told Onion with a smile.

"That is good for her but why does Usopp go there?" asked Luffy.

"To tell lies" answered Carrot proudly.

"Isn't that bad?" asked Zoro as he and Gabite sweat dropped.

"No, it is good" told Onion.

"How?"

"Ever since her father's dead have she been very weak so the Captain visits her and cheer her up" told Pepper proudly.

"That is pretty nice of him" said Nami with a smile on her face.

Luffy looked deep in thought and then asked "Can you still earn a badge there?"

"Well yeah, but…" was all the boys said before Luffy stood up and shouted "Then let's go!"

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**This is a shorter chapter than normal and it isn't top class but I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

**I actually have a request of you readers. I have decided against my original idea for Luffy's third Pokémon and I will need it soon. I want you guys to send in your ideas and requests either through the Review Section or through a PM. So if you have an opinion then send it to me and I'll truly consider it and maybe will your idea be a part of the story.**

**PS… also if you want a list of the teams so far then write it too.**


End file.
